


L'Equinoxe

by Feelix_feels



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: F/M, Loup-Garou de Thiercelieux!AU, M/M, Major characters death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No amount of tender shit will ever make up for this wreck of a fic I think, Welcome to the Hunger Games, angsty as all hell
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelix_feels/pseuds/Feelix_feels
Summary: Un imposteur est entré dans le Château de Kaamelott, et à amené avec lui les vents traîtres de la discorde. Mis face à eux-mêmes, chacun commence sa course contre la montre pour lever la Malédiction avant que la Nuit ne tombe définitivement sur la légende de Kaamelott.
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan, Elias de Kelliwic’h/Merlin, Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott), Guenièvre/Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 15





	1. Augurium - Partie 1

« - Parlez d’un massacre, vous… » Le premier soupira. « Des jambières toutes neuves, j’vais pas en acheter deux à l’année ? C’est un investissement !

\- Bah les pavés faut prendre le coup, c’est sûr…

\- Et ça me prenait la tête y a quelques années pour que j’en foute en Carmélide…

\- Hey ouais, faudrait savoir, vous préférez la boue ou les pavés ?

\- Mais le problème c’est pas les pavés… ! »

Le problème c’était les bestioles.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de l’Equinoxe et du Nouvel An Druidique – il avait entendu ça quelque part, mais il savait plus trop où, sûrement Merlin du coup – plus les forêts grouillaient de prédateurs. Ils entendaient les loups beugler tous les soirs. Leurs cris fantomatiques déchiraient le sommeil de tout le monde. Il y avait jamais eu autant de renards attrapés dans les poulaillers de Kaamelott, les ours se rapprochaient tellement qu’ils avaient dû en abattre un sur la place d’un petit village de Galles rien que la semaine dernière. Et fallait voir la taille des bestiaux, ils avaient pas l’air de manquer de viande.

Eux c’était un ours qui avait foncé dans leurs chevaux. Ils en avaient jamais vu de tel, avec un poil blond clair, quasiment blanc, et des yeux noirs, et d’une taille… La saloperie avait éjecté Calogrenant de sa monture d’un coup de patte avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de reconnaître ce qui tombait sur lui. Il c’était étalé dans la boue quelques pieds plus loin, avant que son destrier n’y passe. Heureusement qu’il était encore trop opiniâtre pour ne pas monter hors de son armure, parce que c’était ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-ci.

Ses tartans étaient trempés, et ses braies avec et les vents du sud n’étaient pas bien clément avec lui. Mais au moins, il avait retenu la leçon à moitié et n’avait pas à se présenter trop déshonoré à la cour du roi.

Léodagan s’était moqué de lui gentiment tout le long du trajet, essayant de piquer où ça faisait le plus mal, mais pour l’instant, où ça faisait le plus mal, c’était à ses hanches meurtries. Quand ils en étaient venus à bout, ils avaient décidé que la bête était vraiment trop exceptionnelle, mais comme ils n’avaient plus un cheval entre eux, ils avaient dû se résoudre à couper sa patte, que le centurion qui avait achevé la bête portait à sa ceinture comme un trophée.

Par solidarité, alors, Caius était descendu de cheval pour marcher les dernières lieues qui les séparaient du château. Le Calabrais baie avait échappé à la férocité des bêtes sauvages, mais le centurion avait au moins la prétention de n'avoir moins d’un jour sur son dos pour atteindre la capitale. Il acquiesçait silencieusement, sur le chemin, du même avis, il semblerait que ne l’étaient ses compagnons de route quant à l’infestation soudaine.

Enfin, s’il les écoutait en tout cas, parce que ce n’était pas dit…

L’expatrié avait la main glissée sur la patte, l’observant avec intérêt, sans prendre plus part à la conversation que par des banalités. Quand Léodagan les avaient vu, les coussinets avaient presque l’air sculptés de dessins celtes, mais c’était peut-être une vue de l’esprit, après tout il ne l’avait pas vu. Il y avait un truc qui clochait avec cette ourse, mais il n’arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus.

« - Faudra la montrer à l'enchanteur quand même… » Léodagan grommela, dans sa direction. « Un ours blanc comme ça j’avais jamais vu, n’empêche…

\- ‘Z’êtes sûr qu’c’était pas un albinos ? » S’enquit Caius, quelques secondes après, comme sorti de ses rêveries.

« - Non. » Les deux rois confirmèrent d’un même élan.

Le crépuscule de cette fin d’été était aussi bleu que le sang sur leurs mains était jaune. Le ciel avait été si uniformément gris depuis quelques jours qu’il semblait avoir déteints sur l’ensemble du monde. La masse cotonneuse et froide était si épaisse qu’elle avait l’air d’avoir sa propre consistance et plus les jours passaient, plus la gravité le tirait vers eux tel un édredon lourd, et morne qui écrasait leur moral. Et les journées qui raccourcissaient, c’était à croire que la situation n’allait aller qu’en s’aggravant.

Mais Kaamelott était en vue, et la simple vision de ses tours pâles se détachant sur un ciel plus foncé encore, c’était de manière à les réconforter. Ils passèrent la dernière demi-heure en conversation facile, rejoignant les routes larges, et les portes gardées se dévoilant à eux, un silence encore plus confortable les poursuivit jusque-là.

Un silence qui ne dura pas très longtemps.

Une aura d’agitation tournait autour du château, et avant qu’ils n’aient pu atteindre l’orée des bois et les murailles extérieures. Ils surprirent des voix, alarmées et hautes avant même de les voir.

« - Et vous l’avez laissé entrer ?! » S’acharnait la première.

« - Bien sûr que non ! » S’enquit une deuxième, beaucoup plus douce. « Mais l’individu n’a pas flanché d’un centimètre, et a continué sans nous accorder un regard.

\- Ouais la méga lose quoi…

\- C’est pas vot’ fils qui est délégué à la Porte Nord ? » S’amusa Calogrenant, en reconnaissant la voix des deux jeunes hommes, malgré le visuel manquant.

Léodagan préféra grogner plutôt que de donner suite.

« - Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont encore foutus, ces deux débiles… ? »

* * *

Le Chevalier Blanc accélérait dans les couloirs, incapable de trouver le roi qu’il servait. Les éclaireurs n’avaient pas donné de nouvelles depuis quelques jours, les avant-postes ayant été attaqués les uns après les autres, mais la nouvelle était venue comme un coup de canon : Un étranger s’était introduit à Kaamelott.

Il avait d’abord cru que c’était l’homme en noir, mais les gens des tours de garde, dont il avait la délégation en l’absence du roi de Carmélide avait rapporté autre chose : L’individu n’était pas vêtu de noir, mais d’une peau de loup, drapée au-dessus de sa tête comme un masque, et retombant sur ses épaules. De longues boucles noires s’échappaient, cascadant, sales et indisciplinées, et les deux plus proches héritiers aux trônes de Logres l’avaient laissé passer. Visiblement trop terrifiés, ou alors bien trop stupides.

Ils avaient perdu la trace de l’homme dans les couloirs, même Grüdu n’avait pas pu lui mettre la main au collier à temps, et maintenant les rumeurs voulaient que la figure cherche à s’en prendre à leur roi.

Lui accélérait vers la table ronde, Arthur introuvable. Toutes les informations à son sujet visiblement embrouillée. Il était attendu déjà par trois endroits : Dans la salle d’armes, où Perceval et Karadoc avaient dit qu’il devait se rendre pour leur apprendre des trucs. Au laboratoire, où deux enchanteurs très agités cherchaient à lui faire passer un message que Lancelot n’avait pas considéré un instant. Puis auprès de sa femme, qui organisait une visite diplomatique – si recevoir le Seigneur Camillus à table était une histoire de diplomatie – sans avoir de nouvelles de lui.

Peut-être avait-il encore quelques détails à régler autour de la Table Ronde ? La douce Guenièvre lui avait souri, tendrement, et malgré tout l’admiration qu’il portait à la belle, il avait grincé des dents de devoir encore courir le château, sous une énième piste qu’il savait déjà sans fruits.

Que ce soit dans la salle d’armes, au laboratoire, ou auprès de sa femme, c’était des scénarii que le souverain exécrait par-dessus tout, et lui savait bien que s’il pouvait s’en délaisser en blâmant autre chose il le ferait.

S’il avait été à sa place, lui…

Il poussa les portes de la Table Ronde avec un coup de pied, et quatre figures sursautèrent à son arrivée.

« - Vous avez vu le roi ? » Interrogea-t-il, déjà las de la réponse.

Autour de la Table, Le Père Blaise, présidant au-dessus d’une page à peine noircie par l’encre, seul, et à sa gauche, trois chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Les Seigneurs Galessin, Dagonet et Hervé de Rinel plantant leurs yeux droits sur lui, respectivement agacé, surpris et distrait… Le souverain était absent du tableau, bien évidemment, et Lancelot pouvait sentir sa mâchoire se serrer un peu plus, prête à casser ses dents sous la pression.

La question ne suscita qu’un soupir généralisé.

« - Alors c’est la grande interrogation… » Le Père Blaise répondit, ses yeux bleus fixés sur ce qu’il était en train de dessiner dans la marche, ayant lui aussi visiblement tirer un trait sur ses projets du jour face à l’absence d’une tête couronnée. « On ne sait pas ce qu’il fait… 

\- Moi j’croyais qu’il était avec Léodagan et Calogrenant… » Le chevalier de Rinel répondit, badaud.

« - Impossible, on vous dit, ils sont en train de rentrer de leur bercail respectif.

\- Et j’vois pas pourquoi le roi pourrait pas être avec eux… »

Galessin sembla mourir un petit peu plus à l’intérieur, se focalisant sur un point au-dessus des bouclettes brunes de son compère, réfléchissant à casser l’amphore sur sa tête probablement. Lancelot avait déjà arrêté de les écouter quand Dagonet se tourna vers lui.

« - Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

\- On a un intrus dans le château. » Lancelot répondit, tournant déjà les talons pour repartir, pas besoin de s’attarder plus longtemps ici…

« - Quoi ? Encore la clodo ? Ils l’ont pas jetée aux douves ? » Séli l’interrompit, se tenant devant les portes de la salle, et il dut s’arrêter très vite pour ne pas rentrer dans la cheftaine. Si elle était beaucoup plus petite, les tresses rangées de sa coiffe attrapèrent son regard très vite, considérant le chevalier avec impétuosité et une pointe de défi.

« - Non, pas un autre genre de taré, avec une coiffe de loup… » Lancelot grommela, essayant de passer, dans le couloir étroit sans avoir à la pousser, mais la souveraine tenait farouchement en place, et elle refusait de lui laisser du terrain. « Vous devriez vous mettre à l’abri, Dame Séli, vous et votre-

\- Vous en faites pas pour nous, Seigneur Lancelot. » Séli l’interrompit, ne se gênant pas pour lui donner un coup d’épaule en continuant sa propre course dans le couloir, ses mots brûlant d’une colère qu’elle avait encore contre lui. « On est assez grandes pour se défendre toute seule. »

* * *

« - Vous avez laissé passer quoi ?! » Léodagan aboya, sa voix se coinçant dans sa gorge tant son embarras atteignait des sommets.

Les deux jeunes adultes semblaient confus. Au moins celui des deux qui n’était pas le sien. Le sien semblait saoulé. Bohort s’était fiché entre les deux groupes, essayant de tempérer une situation qui menaçait d’escalader très vite, Calogrenant et Caius, eux, rangés sur le côté anticipant l’explosion sans y prendre part. Sans succès, parce qu’Yvain, défiant, claqua sa langue contre ses dents avant de soupirer.

« - Super ! » L’ironie était tellement épaisse qu’elle en était palpable. « On sait pas parler sans crier !

\- Mais bien sûr que non on ne peut pas parler sans crier, nom de nom ! » Le Maître d’Armes s’égosillait à côté, remuant ses mains gantées devant le nez d’Yvain, aussi prêt que son père à le battre de désespoir. « Vous avez laissé entrer un individu suspect dans l’enceinte du château !

\- Et un sacré taré, par-dessus le marché ! » Enchaina le Sanguinaire.

La description qu’ils avaient donnée de l’individu en question était plus que discutable, mais il avait vu tellement de trucs inexplicables depuis qu’il avait posé le pied dans les sables blancs de l’île de Bretagne que Caius n’avait pas cillé. « L’individu suspect », comme ils l’appelaient, était un homme, dans des habits noirs. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux étaient longs et bouclés, et c’était tout ce qu’ils pouvaient en dire parce que le reste de son visage était recouvert par la tête empaillée d’un loup gris, qui cachait tout le haut de son menton à partir de son nez.

« - Un individu suspect… » Bohort essaya de minimiser, avec un hochement de tête et un mouvement de ses mains. « Peut-être était-ce un simple troubadour rejoignant sa scène ?

\- Un troubadour qui voyage en costume ? » Calogrenant remarqua, ne pouvant pas s’empêcher d’intervenir, à la grande horreur de Caius qui aurait préféré ne pas être mêlé à l’affaire à quelques mètres.

« - Oui, ce serait comme un chevalier qui voyage en armure sur un trajet de trois semaines…

\- Excusez-moi, vous avez vu quoi, très exactement ? » Demanda une voix à peine plus familière par-dessus leurs épaules.

Toute l’assemblée tourna d’un même mouvement…

… Et baissèrent la tête.

Au milieu de la cour, s’approchant d’eux, un sac de peau sur la hanche et le regard préoccupé se tenait la figure encore vaguement inconnue d'un enchanteur. Cheveux courts et bruns, teint cireux, cernes maquillées de noir, pierres brillantes contrastant avec le bleu glacial de ses yeux, c’était comme s’il apportait l’ombre avec lui, suivi de très près par un Merlin, le surplombant d’une tête, et les doigts se tordant tout seul en les rejoignant. Les deux étaient habillés dans des tenues de voyage, visiblement, et s’apprêtaient à partir avant d’avoir interrompu la conversation. Sceptre dans une main, sacs dans l’autre, capes ajustées par-dessus leurs robes, celle de Merlin un canevas de blancheur qui faisait ressortir son compère comme une feuille morte dans la neige.

Le centurion dévisagea le petit nouveau du regard, sans réussir à se remettre le prénom en tête. Il était sûr de l’avoir vu quelque part pourtant.

« - Vous êtes encore là vous ? » Léodagan s'étonna, en direction des nouveaux arrivants. 

« - Alors. Père. » Son fils interrompit. « Lui aussi il est entré tout à l'heure, mais on l'a laissé entrer parce qu'il a dit qu'il connaissait Merlin !

\- Mais vous êtes complètement con ou quoi ? » Caius ne put s’en empêcher, tendant la main. « Celui-là il bosse au château, même moi je le sais !

\- Il faut dire que nos deux enchanteurs sont plutôt de nature réservée. » Bohort interrompit, d'un ton doux et compréhensif.

« - Réservés ? Avec le barouf qu'ils s'envoient à longueur de journée ?

\- Alors que vous, Maître d'Armes, vous passez parfaitement inaperçu. » Le druide reprit, visiblement irrité par la réaction. 

« - La différence étant que je n'ai jamais prétendu être discret.

\- C'est vrai que vos chamailleries sont parfois d'une véhémence un peu préoccupante… 

\- Oui bon ça va ? Le château est pas non plus réputé pour son cadre tranquille et apaisant. Le taux de vaisselle cassée dépasse largement les exploits militaires,

\- Ah mais c'est que même quand il s'agit de s'entendre on peut pas dire que c'est la discrétion qui vous froisse, hein ? - 

\- Élias ! » L'ancien centurion s'exclama, triomphal. Attirant soudainement tous les regards vers lui. « Vous m'excuserez ça m'a pris un moment. Mais les missions souterraines ça aide pas à retenir le faciès !

\- J'sais pas comment vous faites, Seigneur Caius. Parce qu'y a pas à tortiller, j'arrive vraiment pas à le replacer.

\- Je crois que nous nous sommes égarés très loin de notre conversation initiale. » Calogrenant fini par interrompre, et avec lui, il portait le désespoir d'un homme poussé à bout.

Le rappel sembla fonctionner momentanément, parce que dans une surprenante discipline, tous les partis semblèrent descendre de leurs grands chevaux respectifs. Le seul possédant en effet un canasson, préférant même se détourner de la conversation, histoire de tendre le sien à un serviteur qui passait par là. Entendant les restes de la conversation un peu plus préoccupante se dérouler dans son dos.

« - Le loup, le type, vous pouvez me le décrire ?

\- Un homme…

\- Avec une peau de loup-

\- Ouais ça Lancelot nous a fait le topo. Mais une peau de loup comment ? » Élias coupa. « Genre un pécore avec une fourrure male cousue, ou un type qui porte un loup ?

\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous en avez à foutre comment elle est la peau de loup ? » Léodagan s'emballa, attrapant le bras de son fils comme s'il était prêt à lancer ce dernier sur l'autre. « Qu’est-ce que ça change ?

\- Hey ! C'est vous les occultistes ou c'est nous ?

\- Il vous a demandé comment était la peau du loup ! » Merlin insista derrière son confrère, faisant fermer un œil à l’enchanteur avec les décibels.

« - Bien… Il faut dire qu'il était bien menaçant, nous savions à peine s'il était déguisé.

\- Grave, il avait l'air d'un pégu mais c'est vrai que son masque il foutait les jetons sévères. On aurait dit que ses yeux bougeaient. 

\- Et par où il est parti ?

\- Ah parce qu'on y va ? » Merlin l’interrogea, la voix bourrée de stress.

Son compagnon cilla un instant, sans réponse.

« - Qu’on se tire ou qu'on charge avant que la malédiction tombe, je m'en cogne mais on bouge, oui, et _fissa_. 

\- Une malédiction ? » Bohort s’inquiéta, soudainement très pâle.

« - Attendez quelle malédiction ? »

Puis, quelque part dans le château, un cri, déchira le temps.

Et le ciel était noir.

Caius releva la tête, le vent se levant trop vite et lançant ses cheveux en désordre claquer le long de ses joues. Les nuages c’étaient assombris, couvrant le ciel d’un voile noir, et la lune était venue masquer le soleil, mais au lieu de les plonger dans le noir total d’une éclipse, quelque chose se produit. La lune sembla produire sa propre lumière, éclairant le monde de sa face ronde et rouge.

Les grandes portes derrière eux claquèrent dans un bruit assourdissant qui fit échapper au prince d’Orcanie un hoquet de surprise. Le brouillard suivi, épais, serpentant contre les remparts hauts des tours de gardes et glissant entre leurs jambes comme une mer fantomatique qui menaçait de les avaler. Soudainement on y voyait plus qu’à quelques pieds devant soit, et tout était invariablement gris ou rouge.

Personne ne dit rien. Il vit Calogrenant fermé le poing autour de son épée, lame nue. Le Maître d’Armes reculé lui aussi, incrédule, sans aucune idée de comment se défendre. Même les enchanteurs flanchèrent, resserrant les rangs. Bohort s’était agrippé à Léodagan, terrifié et les yeux ronds, le Sanguinaire avait attrapé son fils par le bras, essayant de le rapprocher de lui discrètement alors que le prince Orcanien les rejoignait.

« - Putain mais c’est quoi ce bordel ?! » Caius appela, sans savoir à qui s’adresser, ses yeux tombant d’individus en individus, cherchant des réponses. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

Les deux enchanteurs se consultèrent d'un regard opaque, qui lança un frisson désespéré dans le dos du centurion. Merlin déglutit.

« - Ça veut dire que c’est trop tard. »


	2. Augurium - Partie 2

La figure laisse choir le pantin désarticulé au milieu de la Salle du Trône, essuyant le sang qui maculait ses lèvres d’un geste désinvolte du poignet. La couronne heurta le sol en premier, roulant avec le bruit sourd du métal jeté sur la pierre. Le cadavre flotta un instant, plus léger que l’air, avant de tomber dans l’allée des doléances avec un craquement lourd, quoique feutré.

Le roi de Logres gisait, son cou une plaie béante, tournée dans un angle inconfortable. Ses yeux une mer insondable, vides, creux et opaques. Ses lèvres entr’ouvertes dans un « oh » presque surpris. Le sang qui sortait de lui encore chaud glissant dans les rainures, irrigant le sol qui l’avait proclamé roi d’un rouge sombre et poisseux.

Arthur Pendragon, le bâtard d’Uther, l’enfant qui devait être roi, le roi incontesté de l’île de Bretagne. Porteur d’Excalibur, Meneur de la quête du Graal, Élu des Dieux des celtes, des romains et des hébreux. Jeté comme un manant couvert de la peste dans une fosse commune.

L’humain qui lui avait été confié, et qui ne rejoindrait jamais les rives de l’Avalon.

Vivianne ne savait plus si elle hurlait ou elle pleurait. Suspendue par le cou dans l’autre main griffue qui c’était si lacement débarrasser de sa première victime. Son corps de mortelle trop fragile pour pouvoir pallier au manque d’air et à la pression violente sur sa trachée. Elle essayait de se redresser de quelques centimètres pour récupérer de l’air, ses pieds battants dans le vide pour rejoindre la terre, ses pieds nus heurtant les côtes du monstre sans lui causer le moindre mal. Elle était humaine à présent, et les humains tenaient à leur vie, même si tout leur semblait désespéré.

La chose au visage de loup – puisqu’elle ne pouvait décemment pas l’appeler Humain – tourna ses énormes yeux dorés vers elle. Le désintérêt qui y brillait contrastant avec l’amusement dans son sourire acéré de crocs jaunis. La monstruosité referma un peu plus ses doigts autour de la gorge de l’ancienne déesse, prenant un plaisir à peine caché à l’entendre geindre, glissant son pouce contre sa glotte et appuyant.

« - Vois, Vivianne. » Cela souffla. D’une voix qui était aussi mâle que femelle, aussi home qu’animal, aussi divine que démoniaque. Une voix banale, et une voix mille. Une voix qui glaçait l’ange comme elle glaçait l’humaine. « Contemple l’échec d’un élu qui ne témoigne aucune révérence aux forces qui l’ont placés là. »

Puis comme si elle ne pesait rien, il la jeta à son tour.

Elle volait encore, flottait presque, et pendant cet instant il n’y avait aucune douleur.

Au lieu d’heurter directement le sol, elle heurta quelque chose d’autre. Large, et mou, et chaud, et grognant en la rattrapant. La position changea sous elle avec un autre bruit de ferraille, bien plus bruyant, mais elle ne tombait plus. Soutenue par les avant-bras par deux mains qui essayaient de maintenir sa forme debout. Elle attrapa aveuglément, bras, et échine, décontenancée. Tournant la tête de nouveau vers la créature.

La chose souriait toujours, les yeux tracés sur elle, et avant qu’elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait changée de main, le chevalier blanc la passant dans les bras d’un autre, vêtu de noir avant de s’interposer, lame tendue.

Lancelot était face à la Bête le premier, prêt à charger, Galessin et Séli quelques mètres seulement derrière lui, ce dernier essayant de maintenir Vivianne debout. Plus de pas se firent entendre, et bientôt plus de cris, et de sanglots, et de « Sire », et de commentaires à demi-tut. Galessin serrait ses bras à lui faire mal, ses yeux bruns concentrés sur le cadavre du roi, sa gorge visiblement sèche. Même le traître, sentit sa bouche se figer.

Par la porte du fond accouru la Reine, et elle cria si fort qu’elle manqua de s’effondrer dans les bras du chevalier Perceval. Il vient encore Grüdu, prêt à s’engager dirèctement, et rapidement Léodagan et Bohort, suivi de près par les enchanteurs et le Maître d’Armes. Mais à la vision du roi, gisant sur le sol, la charge se figea momentanément.

« - Qui êtes-vous pour oser-

\- Oui… Je crois que des présentations sont de mises. » L’entité sourit, avançant avec lenteur, passant au-dessus du cadavre d’Arthur comme s’il n’existait pas. Le garde du corps se mit à grogner, essayant d’avancer, mais bloquer par le bras autoritaire du chevalier Lancelot. « Mon nom importe peut, mais vous pouvez m’appelez L’Émissaire. » Et il escalada les quelques marches avant, avant de se laisser tomber dans le trône, ajustant ses doigts griffus sur les accoudoirs, griffant le bois. « Je suis aussi là en qualité de Maître du Jeu… Puisqu’aujourd’hui j’ai l’honneur de tenir les premiers jeux de l’Équinoxe de la cour de Kaamelott… Je suppose que vous avez des questions-

\- C’est quand que je le défonce ? » Commença Grüdu, les deux mains autour de sa masse d’arme, retenue de près par plusieurs chevaliers.

« - Comment osez-vous vous asseoir à sa place ?

\- Ouais vous êtes pas le roi à c’qu’on sache, alors vous décarrez ! » Perceval hurla, son épée elle aussi hors de son fourreau.

« - L’Émissaire de qui ? »

L’Émissaire sourit, un sourire trop grand pour son visage humain, glaçant la scène sous ses mâchoires.

« - Je suis l’Émissaire des esprits ignorés… » La chose répondit, se penchant en avant les coudes perchés derrière lui, comme s’il était prêt à leur sauter à la gorge. « Le cadeau d’un ciel qui a trop attendu. En tout et pour tout, une punition des mortels pour ceux qui ne respectent rien à des lois antédiluviennes... »

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre, leur

« - Donc là, vous servez de pigeon voyageur auquel… ?

\- À l’esprit de la langouste… » Élias cracha, essuyant la frustration en passant la paume de sa main à plat sur son visage. « Non mais franchement ! Regardez la tenue, vous allez pas me dire que vous avez pas deviné !

\- Moi je trouve pas qu’il fasse langouste… » Commenta Hervé de Rinel, les épaules haussées.

Qui du Père Blaise, de Léodagan ou de Galessin avait l’air de plus vouloir sa tête, elle n’était pas vraiment sûre... Mais le loup sembla s’amuser de leur petite dispute. Son rire explosa contre les murs du château, lent et faux, presque théâtral. Lançant un nouveau frisson effroyable le long de leur dos, et taisant les dernières chamailleries si insignifiantes.

« - Que vous êtes pathétiques… La mort frappe à votre porte, et vous vous chamailler comme les rats dans les cales d’un bateau qui coule… » Le grincement de ses griffes contre l’accoudoir jeta un nouveau froid. Le ton de sa voix s’alourdit, comme un grognement primitif. « Mais j’aurais dû le prévoir et être plus stricte… Vous avez trois questions, choisissez-les avec précaution. »

Ses mots amenèrent de nouveau un silence glaçant, épaississant son.

Séli avança d’un pas, la cheftaine le regard farouche et pourri d’irrévérence planté directement dans les yeux dorés du monstre qui leur proposait un arrangement sans accord.

« - En quoi consiste le jeu ? »

La bête sourit.

« - Voilà une question intéressante, Séli de Pictavie… » La bête sourit de nouveau, tournant un regard prédateur sur l’assemblée. « Trop longtemps les hommes se sont cachés derrière leurs lois arbitraires, mais vous restez des animaux… Certains d’entre vous-même plus que d’autre… Vous aurez tous un rôle particulier à jouer, et votre but sera de démasquer ceux d’entre vous qui ont été maudits… Chaque nuit, ceux-là feront une nouvelle victime, et chaque jour, vous tenterez de les démasquer grâce à un vote et à certains talents…

\- Bah ce serait bien la première fois que certains d’entre nous ont un talent… » Soupira le roi de Carmélide, reçu par un concert de regards noirs des plus concernés.

« - Comment auront-nous connaissance de ces talents ? » Le Père Blaise continua, restant quant à lui bien en retrait.

« - Patience à toi, Prêtre… Certains d’entre vous seront visités cette nuit, je leur donnerais de vive voix les explications qui leur incombe, certains ne pourront se réveiller qu’une nuit, d’autre toutes, certains la journée... Mais si vous tenez à votre vie, il vous incombe de garder ces talents tut. Il vous reste une question…

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe si on perd ? »

L’Émissaire se contenta de sourire, révélant ses crocs, son rire gras s’étalant contre les murs, teintant comme les cloches des funérailles, haut comme les cors d’armée. Les rangs se resserraient, la prise sur son épaule aussi, et Vivianne avait la gorge sèche.

Un geste du poignet, et la porte de la salle du trône s’ouvre en grand, comme commandée par son geste, faisant sursauter le roi de Calédonie qui eut à se décaler pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Les couloirs du château s’étendent à la vue de tous, trop longs et trop étroits, plus qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été, il leur semble. À la volée, les rangs de torches s’allument d’elles-mêmes, et malgré leur lumière surnaturelle, il semble à Vivianne que les ténèbres engloutissent leur vision bien trop promptement.

Le Seigneur Dagonet fini par passer son bras autour de sa taille, gentiment, redressant la messagère dans une position debout. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, bien trop, et elle devina vite que quelque chose y était cassé à l’intérieur. La réaction retourna quelque chose dans son estomac. Fragile petite chose, sale et mortelle.

« - Une chambre vous sera attribuée par personne… » La Bête continua, décroisant ses jambes et se redressant du Trône, tout ses gestes calculés, mécaniques, manquant la fluidité qui incombait aux humains. « Outre certains talents et les amoureux, vous ne pourrez pas rejoindre d’autres chambres avant l’aube tombée…

\- Les amoureux ? » Voulu s’informer Lancelot.

Les regards se perdirent, se dirigeant pêle-mêle dans un nouveau brouhaha bas. Certains plus clandestins que d’autres, dirigés ou pas, avec horreur ou espoir. Tant de subtilité qu’elle ne pouvait que voir, de là où elle était, mais il devait avoir un revers à la médaille. Il y avait toujours des revers à ce genre de jeu, aucune bénédiction n’était gratuite.

« - La décision ne t’appartiens pas, Chevalier… Ton rôle est déjà scellé, tout vos rôles en faites. » Leur assura la créature, une seconde fois. « Vous pouvez disposer… Rejoignez vos chambres rapidement, villageois… »

_« La Nuit tombe sur Kaamelott. »_

* * *

Il n’y avait pas eu l’air d’avoir de transition de la Salle du Trône aux couloirs, Galessin constata, un peu bêtement. Une minute, il tenait la péquenaud dans ses bras, sans comprendre la moitié de ce qui était en train de se passer, et s’accrochant à la rouquine comme si elle allait lui donner des réponses, la seconde d’après, il était au coude à coude avec Dagonet, s’enfonçant sans peur dans l’obscurité, marchant comme un chien à qui on avait donné un ordre qu’il ne comprenait que par habitude.

La clocharde pleurait entre eux, elle avait été affublée rapidement de la robe un peu trop courte d’une des maitresses du roi. Une robe grise argentée, couverte de reflet bleu, visible par moment, comme quand le soleil qui tapait dans l’eau… tâchée de sang… Elle pleurait, et quelque chose dans sa démarche leur disait qu’elle était blessée, et il ne savait pas d’où elle venait, ou qu’est-ce qu’elle foutait là, mais encore une fois, ils l’aidaient à marcher.

Ça n’avait aucun sens.

En faites, tout le monde marchait, dans une cohorte un peu forcée… Dame Séli, le Maître d’Arme, les chevaliers, Guenièvre, la clocharde, et le centurion, jusqu’au garde du corps et au cureton… Dans la même transe.

L’air était humide, et les lumières du feu n’étaient pas suffisamment chaudes pour réchauffer qui que ce soir. Elles apparaissaient d’ailleurs moins jaunes que blanches… Froides… Le brouillard à leur pied c’était une première dans une cour de château. Ça lui donnait l’impression de flotter en plein rêve. Ces rêves étranges, avec un enchainement de séquences inconfortables et rêches, dont on ne se souvenait plus une fois l’aube levée.

Dans ses songes il marchait souvent, c’était des rêves simples, pour compenser les machinations compliquées qui régissait sa vie autrement. Il arpentait les forêts, il grimpait les remparts, toujours guidé par une autre figure, de dos, qui marchait devant lui. Il reconnaissait plus de gens par la forme de leur cheveu que par leur visage, il songeait souvent. Mais c’était en restant à l’arrière de la file qu’on évitait les couteaux dans le dos.

Il marchait encore à la fin de la file, ses yeux fixés sur la nuque de Gauvain, aux prises avec son homologue de Carmélide, qui lui cachaient la vision sur le reste de la procession en les dépassant presque tous d’une tête. Un avantage d’être au bout de la queue, c’était aussi de s’assurer que personne n’ait quelque chose à redire de leur alliance.

Leurs deux pays n’étaient alliés que par la couronne d’Arthur, et si Arthur était mort, ça voulait dire que le trône était vacant… Et si le trône était vacant…

« - On devrait peut-être désigner un successeur ? » Il s’entendit dire, la première pensée cohérente qu’il avait réussi à former depuis que la nuit était tombée.

Beaucoup s’arrêtent net, parce que les bruits de pas avaient diminués considérablement, se tournant directement vers lui. Leur attention captée. La rouquine dans ses bras se remit à sangloter de plus belle quand elle l’entendit. Des sanglots rauques, et, de son humble point de vue, toujours incompréhensibles.

« - Vous disiez, Seigneur Galessin ? » L’interrogea le Père Blaise, presque immédiatement.

« - Enfin c’était qu’une proposition… » Galessin haussa les épaules, prêt à se remettre en marche, presque immédiatement. « Non parce que vu qu’il y a pas d’héritier en route, et que le roi est mort. »

La réalisation lui assécha un peu la gorge en la disant, et elle sembla faire de même aux autres. Bohort retenait ses larmes, détournant promptement le regard par dignité. Caius baissa les yeux sur le sol, son poing se serrant et se desserrant jusqu’à ce que ses jointures soient pâles. La reine partit dans un nouvel éclat de sanglot sourd, le Chevalier qui la soutenait bien trop durement semblant avoir les yeux voilés par quelque chose de lointain et d’inaccessibles. Marchaient-ils tous dans un rêve ? Y avait-il moyen de se réveiller ?

« - Bon… On avoue que j’avais raison tout de suite pour l’héritier, ou on attend demain ? » Déclara Séli à son mari, les bras croisés dans une position qu’il reconnaissait particulièrement.

Léodagan soupira, audible.

« - Ouais, bah c’est pas comme si vos potions de fécondité avaient servies à grand-chose, non plus.

\- En attendant des trois j’étais peut-être celle qui se bougeait le plus les miches pour en pondre un, d’héritier. »

Un pouffement de rire maladroit de Caius fut la seule chose qui accompagna la remarque légèrement maladroite de la cheftaine de Carmélide. Le rire aurait pu se propager, nerveux et sourd, mais il mourut aussi vite qu’il apparut, et des mêmes lèvres latines.

« - Ah, ouais, il nous faut un autre roi, j’protège qui moi ? » Demanda Grüdu, sa masse encore bien trop visible dans sa main pour être confortable.

« - Je crois que la décision est évidente… 

\- C’est forcément à notre fille que va revenir le titre. » Séli commença, coupant Lancelot dans son élan. « Elle est déjà bien installée sur le trône, après tout c’est ce qui devrait se passer.

\- Trône qu’elle a délaissé pour aller rejoindre un traître dans la forêt. » Souligna Le Maître d’Armes.

La Reine lança un regard outré et désolé à la figure du Maître d’Armes qui venait de se permettre un tel écart de conduite auprès du lieutenant et de son amante, fraichement restituée à leur place légitime. L’écart ne sembla guère plaire à ses royaux parents, non plus comme le Sanguinaire sourit de ce même sourire mauvais qu’il avait en donnant une dernière chance de se soumettre avant l’assaut.

« - Vous feriez bien de garder votre langue, Maître d’Armes, si vous ne voulez pas qu’on vous la cloue.

\- De toute façon. » Calogrenant continua, agitant sa main pour déjà comblé ce qui allait être un manquement évident à son rang. « Y a jamais eu de reine en Bretagne…

\- Y a des reines en Pictavie. » Répondit Séli farouchement.

« - Puis Boudicca c’est pas non plus une cagaude. » Merlin crut bon d’ajouter, un peu plus bas.

« - Oui, je trouve ça très ignorant de votre part, Seigneur Calogrenant… » Se permit de rajouter Hervé de Rinel, et Galessin ne sut pas ce qui le surpris le plus, son positionnement ou le fait qu’il était actuellement en train de formuler une phrase qui avait un rapport avec le contexte.

« - Donc la Reine c’est le Roi ? » Interrogea Grüdu, en la désignant de la masse d’arme.

Guenièvre recula un peu, se tordant les mains devant les blancs de sa robe. Ses magnifiques yeux ambre étaient encore bouffis de larmes sombres, son sourire effondré de son visage, et sa coiffe presque défaite lui donnait l’impression qu’elle était une enfant qui venait de se réveiller d’un cauchemar. Sauf que le cauchemar continuait dans la vraie vie, et il était encore plus étouffant que le précédent.

« - Je suis pas sûre d’être très à l’aise… » Elle avoua, à demi-mot, abdiquant sa couronne.

« - Qui d’autre ? » Demanda Perceval, avec une once d’innocence dans la voix.

« - Ça me paraît évident… » Lancelot scanda, d’une voix calme et haute, rencontrant le regard du Duc d’Orcanie, visiblement entendu. « En tant que bras droit et premier ministre d’Arthur-

\- Non mais vous êtes _ridicule…_ » S’opposa presque immédiatement Bohort, avec un venin qui ne lui ressemblait pas, face à l’affront d’une telle déclaration. « Vous avez tourné le dos à notre roi dans ses moments de détresse, et vous osez encore vous considérer comme son second.

\- Mais c’est pas une question de loyauté… » Blaise soupira, comme s’il avait fallu leur pointer une enluminure sur une page blanche. « Je suppose que c’est juste une question de compétence.

\- Alors niveau compétence, du coup, faudrait déjà choisir quelqu’un qui est un minimum de maîtrise du titre royal…

\- Seigneur Léodagan, on a vu ce que ça donnait. » Bohort continua, avec encore plus de sarcasme.

Le roi de Carmélide parut outré à la réaction, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la forme de l’enchanteur leva la main croisée sur sa poitrine, comme pour demander audience, avant de parler sans y être invité.

« - Sinon moi j’dis Dame Séli… Si ça intéresse quelqu’un, je crois qu’elle a la tête plus solidement sur les épaules que tous les autres bouffons réunis…

\- Ah ! » S’exclama l’intéressée, aussi surprise d’entendre son nom, que satisfaite à l’idée d’être tenue en si discrète estime.

« - Non mais si faut demander au premier pégu qui a un avis, pourquoi pas interroger directement le romain- ou la clodo, tiens ? » S’enquit son mari, quasiment immédiatement. « D’ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu’on se la trimballe, celle-là ? Vous voulez la mettre en verre ?

\- Elle doit faire partie des joueurs… ! » Merlin remarqua, finissant par briser le statisme en s’approchant de l’inconnue, l’octroyant directement des bras du duc.

« - Ouais mais ça change pas qu’on sait pas qui c’est… » Élias lui emboita le pas directement. « Pas si vite, vous voyez pas qu’elle a des problèmes pour marcher ? Vous allez la casser comme le reste du labo ? 

\- _Merde_. » Répondit le druide, déjà plus loin, sortant du matériel de soin d’une besace qu’il avait encore sur les épaules. Avait-il eu un sac en entrant ? Ou était-ce encore un de ces détails qui était apparu à côté de lui par nécessité, et que le songe lui avait accordé ? « J’ai pas besoin de vous pour faire mon boulot…

\- Je sais que vous me demandiez pas vraiment mon avis… » Le centurion finit par s’interposer, les mains sur ses hanches, en constatant le brouhaha, sans y comprendre un broc. « Mais, si les questions d’héritiers c’est vraiment votre truc Arthur il devait avoir de la famille, non ? Des cousins, ou des frères, loyaux, quelque part qui ont été élevé pour devenir roi un jour au cas où ? C’est pas un gars comme ça dont vous auriez besoin ?

\- Ouais mais qui ?

\- Le Seigneur Gauvain… » Proposa Dagonet, comme la conclusion lui venait. « C’est pas le neveu d’Arthur ? »

Et l’attention se reporta immédiatement sur le concerné, comme une salve de flèches.

« - Ah oui ! » Le Père Blaise confirma. « Selon la loi, normalement, c’est le plus jeune héritier mâle de sang royal, ce qui fait immédiatement de son neveux le dauphin, par le sang de leur mère…

\- En plus Gauvain a une éducation d’héritier, il est en âge, maintenant… Non c’est trop cool !

\- Mais non, espèce de bougre d’andouille ! » S’exclama sa mère, à deux doigts de lui extirper les yeux de la tête. « C’est un Orcanien.

\- Et alors, Père quand il a fallu se défendre des romains il bossait pas avec l’Orcanie ?

\- Si. » Confirma Calogrenant, qui était enfin revenu de s’être fait violemment mouché. « C’est l’Orcanie qui bossait pas avec nous.

\- J’ai pas suivi. » Avoua Hervé, dans un instant d’honnêteté acclamé par un grognement général.

Il était peut-être un suiveur, il était peut-être le pire d’entre eux en faites, mais il était un duc avant tout, et il y avait quelques évidences qui étaient ancrée dans son éducation. En l’absence d’hériter, c’était Gauvain qui était le plus proche du trône, en tant que son neveu, et l’héritier au Trône d’Orcanie, c’était lui qui était le mieux placé.

Et tant pis, si c’était remuer la merde. Il avait élevé le gamin, il lui avait inculqué ces leçons, et ils le savaient tous.

Il manquait un peu d’expérience… Certes, mais il avait le soutien de la loi derrière lui, le soutien de l’Orcanie, en la personne de Galessin, celle de Gaunes, et qu’ils le veuillent ou non, celle de Carmélide. Trois royaumes sur sept, c’était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

« - Il faut avouer que Gauvain est loin d’être fait du même bois que ses parents… » Bohort soupira, lissant un peu sa tunique, et espérant que son soutien serait apprécié pour la douceur de son honnêteté. « Peut-être l’idée n’est pas totalement mauvaise…

\- Gauvain, vous en pensez quoi ? » L’interrogea Galessin, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux mais ne trouvant rien d’autre qu’un voile soudainement opaque.

Parce que c’était la seule chose qui importait vraiment dans la décision…

Et la réponse le transperça lui.

Le jeune dauphin avait beaucoup de difficulté à répondre. La salive coincée dans sa gorge, ses yeux cherchant une réponse et l’impression brouillonne d’avoir été précipité au centre de la scène de la même manière que la reine ne l’avait été la première fois. Beaucoup d’émotions semblèrent le submerger d’un coup. D’abord la surprise, puis la panique, et Galessin comprit tout de suite que son poulain avait un problème...

Un mouvement de robe blanche attira l’attention, et Guenièvre sépara Gauvain du regard acéré des autres joueurs.

« - Peut-être devrions-nous considérer cette question quand nos rôles nous seront enfin connu ? » Elle proposa, la voix claire malgré les tremblements qui l’agitait. « Une décision prise si vite aurait des conséquences…

\- Pas faux. » Ironisa Élias encore une fois, le désintérêt marquant ses traits peut-être autant que l’envie de clore le débat pour aller chercher le sommeil. « Y a moyen de sérieusement se saboter à prendre ce genre de décision avant le premier tour.

\- Mais ça veut sûrement dire que l’un d’entre nous mourra avant d’avoir pris sa décision… » Son collègue reprit, grave.

« - Tant mieux… » Séli décréta, avançant dans le couloir noir sans se soucier d’avoir une escorte. « Au moins on aura peut-être notre première piste. »

La figure de la cheftaine disparut dans les escaliers qui menait vers ses appartements, sans retourner un seul instant… Les autres membres se consultèrent avant que leur pas ne finissent par les séparer dans les longs couloirs. Le Père Blaise suivit de près Karadoc et Perceval, la reine rejoignit la chambre royale, Lancelot la suivant comme une ombre, et Grüdu derrière lui. Galessin, bêtement, simplement, suivit Gauvain et Calogrenant, glissant une main dans le dos du petit prince, dont le souffle était encore court dans sa gorge.

Il le suivrait, et il se tiendrait à ses côtés… Il s’assura.

Comme son ombre, comme un chien suit sa queue.

Bêtement et fidèlement.


	3. Cupide

« - Okay, c’est quoi le plan, déjà ? » Élias interrogea. « Pourquoi vous la tenez comme un jambon ? »

Il avait fallu qu’il le suive, et si d’habitude, la peur dans son ventre l’aurait remercié, là, Merlin n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de le tuer en premier et de laisser son cadavre rougir le sol froid avant que quelqu’un ne s’aventure dans leur direction. La demoiselle aux cheveux roux épanchait encore toutes ses larmes, et il devait se retenir de s’effondrer pareillement. Il ne voulait pas donner à Élias une raison de reprendre les rênes, d’être la seule personne debout, la seule épaule solide…

« - Vous pourriez m’aider au lieu de critiquer ? » Il rétorqua, avec piment.

Et au lieu de le laisser ramer, l’enchanteur eut un soupir sombre, et glissa sa tête sous le bras de la demoiselle, sa main apposée sur celui de Merlin pour le soutenir, et l’aida à l’acheminer. Peut-être était-ce un peu compromis, comme il faisait la même taille que la dame en gris, mais l’aide ne fut pas de trop. Au contraire.

« - On lui trouve une chambre, et après on la soigne… » Il expliqua, soupirant. « C’est ça, le plan.

\- Vous allez soigner un ennemi potentiel ?

\- Vous allez laisser crever un allié potentiel ? »

Il lui sembla qu’Élias grinça des dents, mais il ne retrouva rien d’autre à dire qu’un « Soit » excédé.

« - J’vois pas pourquoi vous vous infligez ça… » L’enchanteur soupira, finalement, incapable de tenir sa langue plus de quelques secondes sans qu’elle ne commence à lui brûler la bouche.

« - Par acquis de conscience. J’vous retourne la question… »

Les doigts de l’enchanteur se refermèrent autour du bras de Merlin sans s’en rendre compte.

« - Parce que… Si elle meurt ce soir, on est les deux derniers qui ont été avec elle en vie. » Il mentit. Il savait quand Élias mentait, parce qu’il commençait à allonger ses syllabes comme un adolescent agacé. Peut-être pour pallier à l’air qui se raréfiait dans sa gorge. « Et je le permettrais pas… »

Le druide planta ses yeux bleus par-dessus leur patiente, essayant de sonder le masque froid qu’il avait installé sur son visage.

« - Soit… » Il finit par concéder, quand sonder ne rendait rien. Après tout, il y avait quelque chose de logique dans ses paroles, quelque vérité qu’elles cachent. « Par cupidité alors… ?

\- Disons ça. » L’autre céda, avec un sourire nerveux mais sincère.

Et un petit sourire flottait au-dessus de ses mots, quand il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, et Merlin dut les détourner très vite.

Ils suivaient en claudiquant l’un l’autre, acheminant la petite forme dans les étages supérieurs, ceux qui étaient réservés aux invités de plus petite marque, où les dernières chambres libres trainaient. Des chambres de bonnes, des placards à balai. Celles dégotées à la va-vite pour une nouvelle bouche à nourrir, ou un nouvel emmerdeur d’ordonnance royale.

« - J’espère que vous ne pensez pas à l’installer trop près de ma chambre… » Commenta celui d’entre eux qu’il côtoyait le plus. « Si ça chiale comme ça toute la soirée…

\- Parce que vous allez dormir peut-être ? » Merlin ironisa. « Bah vous avez l’estomac bien accroché… Je sais pas comment vous faites-

\- Non, vous avez raison… » Élias hésita, un peu mal assuré. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que voulez qu’on parle d’Arthur… ? »

Merlin hésita, la main autour de la poignée de la porte, la proposition le tendant d’un coup. Arthur…

Être immortel… Enfin… Avoir la longévité d’un démon plutôt que celle d’un homme c’était s’assurer de voir les gens auxquels il tenait le plus partir avant lui. Alors on faisait de son mieux pour ne s’attacher à personne de plus que nécessaire, on prenait des précautions.

Y avait pas eu de pincettes avec Arthur.

Quand Dame Ygerne lui avait précipité dans les bras, la petite duchesse de Cornouailles souffrant de cette culpabilité d’avoir mis au monde un fils qui n’était pas de son époux, déchirée par cet amour qu’elle portait à un innocent et qu’elle devait s’interdirent pour le cacher, on lui avait pas laissé de temps d’adaptation non plus. Le petit l’avait regardé avec ses grands yeux d’obsidiennes, il lui avait souri, et il le voyait, et ils se voyaient, et il avait fondu comme de la neige au soleil.

Bien sûr il devait mourir un jour… Tout le monde devait mourir un jour… Merlin n’était pas assez bête pour croire que quiconque allait devenir immortel, même en trouvant le foutu Graal…

C’était un moment un peu particulier pour se rendre compte que la jeune femme s’était arrêtée de pleurer, les yeux relevés droit vers lui entre les longues mèches rousses qui cascadaient, presque aussi fluide que les eaux d’un lac… Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient presque polis, plus que ceux d’Élias, presque plus que les siens mêmes. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il n’aurait sût dire où…

Élias ne le lâchait pas non plus, la mine renfrognée qu’il arborait toujours transformée en un masque presque inquiet. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait le gonfler celui-là…

« - Pourquoi vous voulez vous infliger ça ? »

Et il ouvrit la porte, espérant clore le sujet.

Un mouvement soudain attrapa son regard à l’intérieur et il s’entendit crier avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’il se passait.

Élias s’interposa comme un éclair entre eux et la chose, prêt à lâcher un sort qui capota quasiment aussi rapidement qu’il n’avait été jeté. Une braise sur une branche mouillée qui ne prit pas.

« - _Merde_ ! » L’enchanteur cracha, observant sa main comme si elle l’avait trahie, et une nouvelle peur courant le long dans son dos.

« - Whoah, cool cool cool ! » Gueula une voix à l’intérieur de la chambre. « Putain mais j’ai rien fais, je pionçais ! »

Les enchanteurs se jetèrent un regard consterné. La main d’Élias incapable de magie, visiblement, se rabattant sur une des torchères qui éclairait le couloir, et la plongeant à l’intérieur pour identifier la voix du squatteur.

Deux yeux bleus les surprirent, maquillés de khôl noir, et d’un visage fripé et apologétique et un peu paniqué. Les cheveux bruns et courts, enturbannés d’un chapeau blanc et orange, et les mains en avant, encore suppliant.

La conclusion leur parut évidente sur le coup.

« - Vénec ?! »

Le vendeur d’esclaves se redressa. Balbutiant encore du choc émotionnel qu’avait été d’entendre un cri à sa porte et de se voir menacer par l’un des deux magiciens les plus redoutés de l’île de Bretagne dans la même seconde. Il releva la tête vers le premier, ses yeux glissèrent au deuxième, et finalement, tombèrent sur le sol, où choyait de nouveau l’inconnue, délaissée. La vision du sang sur sa robe lui fit perdre beaucoup de son visage jovial.

« - ‘S’passe quoi ? » Il interrogea, puis plus inquiet. « Pourquoi vous parliez d’Arthur dans les couloirs ? »

Merlin déglutit en entendant la phrase, son souffle s’arrêta, incapable de traverser ses poumons.

Finalement, ils allaient devoir parler d’Arthur.

* * *

Arthur…

Il avait eu ce qu’il voulait, coupable et accidentellement bourreaux. C’était peut-être ce qu’il y avait de mieux au final, la vie ne nous donnait jamais vraiment ce qu’on voulait. Elle ne nous accordait pas de fiancé aux cheveux blonds, qui vous portait jusqu’au soleil levant, elle ne nous accordait pas de mari qui aimait sans condition, de toutes les façons qu’on aurait aimé être aimé. Pas d’amant magique qui venait ouvrir les portes de sa cage pour lui assurer une liberté finale…

Elle ne voulait pas imaginer quelqu’un d’autre à sa place. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer quiconque dans son lit, et elle refusait de dormir de nouveau seul. Les souvenirs de Carmélide, accrochée à sa mère en pleurant tout ce qu’elle pouvait pleurer étaient les pires nuits qu’elle avait encore en mémoire.

Elle l’aimait, pas comme dans ses romans, pas d’un amour romantique, et il l’aimait en retour. Peut-être pas de la manière dont elle c’était attendu, parce qu’elle c’était attendu à plus… Le perdre une deuxième fois…

C’était presque cruel de sa part, mais en le voyant, tordu comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol, elle avait prié pour ce fut n’importe qui d’autre que lui. De toute façon la vie ne lui avait jamais rien accordé de ce qu’elle voulait.

Lancelot lui avait emboîté le pas, et si les ombres pouvaient être blanches, se dit-elle, alors on aurait pu le confondre avec la sienne. Elle pouvait longer les murs autant qu’elle voulait, elle les sentait. Trainer sur ses épaules comme des serpents froids, rattrapant sa robe, et la sensation des écailles froides la mettait irrémédiablement, profondément, mal à l’aise.

À l’heure qu’il était ses poignets brûlaient encore d’avoir été tenus six heures durant au-dessus de son crâne sans discontinuer. Les mots qu’il avait prononcé elle les avait encore gravés dans son crâne.

« - _Je préfère vous tuer de mes mains plutôt que de vous perdre_. »

À chaque fois qu’un nouveau bruit de pas résonnait à un temps un peu différent du sien, elle se tendait. À chaque fois qu’elle l’entendait se tourner un peu trop dans sa direction elle se tendait. Sa mère était avec elle, et elle avait envie de lui attraper la main, d’attraper leur paume, comme elle le faisait enfant et de la serrer. Elle ne la laisserait pas seule entre ces prédateurs.

Et elle avait prié pour que ce soit lui, à sa place.

Pour que ses boucles noires deviennent blondes, que ses yeux bruns tournent au gris, pour que ses traits s’allongent et s’affinent…

Elle avait prié pour que soit lui, et elle c’était détestée immédiatement après.

« - Je vous en conjure. » Lancelot implora derrière elle, jetant un frisson le long de son dos, désagréable. « On ne peut se permettre de vous perdre, laissez-moi- »

Et elle grinçait des dents, en entendant ses supplications. Toute la bonté derrière ses mots, son intérêt était à sa protection, elle l’avait toujours été. Lancelot aimait comme dans les livres, sans comprendre ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, et sans comprendre pourquoi il aimait… Comme on regarde une statue en espérant qu’elle ne bouge jamais.

On ne lui avait jamais dit qu’on pouvait aimer deux personnes à la fois, ce n’était pas ce qui était marqué dans les livres, mais s’il fallait qu’elle croie à quelque chose, c’était qu’elle aimait le roi, peut-être autant qu’elle aimait Lancelot, et c’était se mentir que de prétendre le contraire. Après tout, on pouvait aimer deux enfants autant l’un que l’autre. Après tout, son père aimait toujours sa mère, même s’il partageait le lit d’un autre, et elle était sûre que sa mère l’aimait aussi, à sa manière…

Par contre, on n’aimait pas par peur… C’était pas possible.

« - Je vous en prie, laissez-moi. » Elle suppliait, terrifiée à l’idée d’être seule face à son geôlier, mais il n’écoutait pas, il lui semblait même qu’il accélérait pour la rattraper.

Lancelot n’aimait pas d’un amour qui écoutait… En faites il aimait si étrangement… Ses baisers étaient chastes et froids, ses mains trop dures, comme si elle ne s’effriterait jamais. Il aimait comme s’il allait se consumer. Comme si ses poignets ne porteraient pas la trace de ses liens… Trop intense, comme si l’idée de l’amour était plus intéressante que l’amour.

« - Guenièvre… »

Et il lui attrapa le poignet.

Elle jappa presque de douleur.

La sensation la brûla d’un coup, et il lui fallut conjurer toute la force à sa disposition pour le repousser sans hurler. La montagne qui n’y comprenait pas grand-chose s’interposa soudainement, montrant ses dents à Lancelot, en protégeant la reine de son corps et de sa masse, grognant comme un chien.

Lancelot observa un instant sa belle, ses larmes dans ses yeux et il finit par lâcher le poignet qu’il tenait. Guenièvre ramena sa main à elle, tremblante, observant les marques des liens encore rouges sur sa peau immaculée. Il n’avait pas suffisamment insisté pour lui faire mal, mais quelque chose…

Quelque chose clochait…

« - Je suis désolé. » Lancelot avoua, et il essaya de faire un pas en avant et la montagne de sept pieds qu’était son garde du corps s’interposa entre les deux. « Je ne voulais pas- Guenièvre, il faut me croire, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. »

Pourquoi ses poignets lui tiraient encore, si l’incident remontait encore si loin ? Pourquoi Lancelot était là, s’il était l’ennemi de la couronne ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était dans ses anciens habits, alors qu’il revenait d’années d’exil et de fomentation de coup d’état ? Pourquoi préparait-elle un banquet en l’honneur de Caius, quand son mari avait renoncé à son trône ?

La question lui vint comme tant d’autres étaient venues avant : Qu’on lui avait appris à taire à un temps où elle savait que les hommes lui reprochaient sa poitrine, et l’absence d’un verge. Comme s’ils étaient plus légitimes, parce qu’ils essayaient de se battre avec. Elle se défendait moins à cette époque, mais elle était assez lasse de se faire balader par les rengaines.

« - Que faites-vous à Kaamelott, Seigneur Lancelot ? » Elle interrogea, inquisitrice et froide, essayant de rester sur le même ton que sa mère.

Le chevalier haussa les sourcils, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Il balbutia de tout son corps, un instant, à la recherche de ses mots. Ses yeux à la recherche d’une raison. Guenièvre resta un instant suspendue à la réalisation que son interrogation semble s’étendre aussi à l’intéressé.

Sa main trouva la poignée de la chambre royale, comment elle était arrivée là ? Peut-être la vie allait lui accorder quelque chose qu’elle voulait cette fois… Le menton haut, et le regard un peu défiant. Peut-être pour s’empêcher de trembler.

« - Bonne nuit… »

Elle n’aimerait pas par peur. Elle en avait bien assez de vivre dans la peur.

* * *

« - Pour toi… J’ai choisi la carte de Cupidon. » L’entité lui expliqua, et dans la lueur de sa chambre, il y avait quelque chose de presque rassurant à sa présence, se disait l’humain. Il était toujours l’immondice qui les avait accueillis avec le cadavre de leur roi projeté sur le sol, mais quand elle prononçait ses mots, il y avait quelque chose de très doux dans la façon qu’ils avaient à parvenir à ses oreilles. Ses voix mille et unes se confondaient avec des accents précis, et des pauses délibérées. La fée connaissait la langue, elle avait dû l’étudier des années durant, telles étaient les légendes en tout cas. « Le rôle est peut-être l’un des plus délicats à assumer, et sa responsabilité demande un courage et une confiance énorme, mais il sera décisif pour l’avenir de votre château… Là sont tes seules armes pour te défendre des loups, un carquois doré, et des flèches dont la douceur n’ont d’égales que leur mortalité… Ton rôle sera donc de viser avec précision les âmes sœurs, et espérer qu’elles appartiennent aux mêmes rangs… Car essayer de briser des liens aussi sacrés pourraient être fatal à tous les partis. »

Ses yeux dorés brillaient en lui tendant son apparat. Un arc en or, orné des plus magnifiques gravures qui n’avait pas un style reconnaissable. Ni romain, ni celte, ni même visigoths… Un enchevêtrement compliqué de runes anciennes et millénaires, de boucles délicates, taillées dans une matière qui s’apparentait à l’or, mais qui était aussi souple que les bois d’ifs qui étaient utilisés au sein de leurs armées. Le fil était délicat, mais ferme, lui aussi brillait de la même couleur étrange, et sous ses doigts, il était doux et précis.

« - Ces flèches peuvent atteindre n’importe qui… ? » L’humain hésita, mais la détermination dans ses yeux ne trompait personne.

Sa décision était déjà prise.

L’Émissaire lui sourit, un sourire long et droit comme les rangées de pierres d’une muraille, brillant comme son reflet dans les haches de la salle d’arme.

« - L’amour a bien des formes… Une lionne porte de l’amour à ses lionceaux, un loup protégera toujours celui qu’il a choisi, un frère ne trahira jamais son frère, et rien n’est plus sûr qu’un ami qui refuse de lâcher une main. » 

L’humain encocha la première flèche, lissant les plumes roses et vertes qui coiffaient ses munitions. Il inspira profondément en jouant avec la solidité de la corde, le geste était répété, militaire, précis. La corde bandée avec la même délicatesse qu’on bandait une harpe, ses yeux toujours profondément songeurs mais trahis par la détermination au coin de sa bouche. L’Émissaire jubila à la vision, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Personne n’en réchappe… »

* * *

Le métal brillant reflétait une image distordue de son visage. Dans toutes les autres surfaces il ressemblait encore à un enfant. Long, et fin, et avec un creux entre les dents… Trop jeune pour assumer une telle responsabilité. Trop frêle pour le manteau placé sur ses épaules. 

Il n'avait jamais voulu grandir trop vite, il avait un peu lutté contre. Une rébellion un peu minable, certes. La vie d'un prince c'était une vie sans enfance et en Orcanie les places laissées à la tendresse étaient maigres. Tiraillée entre les leçons, les entraînements aux armes et les attentes de parents plus ambitieux qu'aimants qui avaient abandonné son cas sans prendre soin de le confier à plus soigneux, avant Arthur du moins... 

Kaamelott ça avait toujours été une exception un peu doucereuse, et il avouait avec le rouge aux joues ne pas avoir été exemplaire en tout point auprès de lui. Mais au moins, tous les jours, il avait fait de son mieux pour être toujours meilleur. 

« - La Nature ne connaît aucun roi. » Avait précisé l'Esprit quand il avait explosé en sanglots et demander pourquoi lui. Et personne n'avait pu donner réponse à la portée lugubre de son élocution.

La Nature non, mais l'Histoire si…

Le prince Gauvain d'Orcanie, héritier par le sang à la couronne de Logres s'efforcerait d'être digne de son prédécesseur. 

Il n'était peut-être pas vaillant, comme Galessin, ou futé comme son père, ou apathique, comme sa mère, mais il pouvait s'efforcer d'être droit, comme son oncle. D'être juste, et d'être rigoureux, même s'il était invariablement, terrifié.

Alors il avait ravalé les larmes qui couraient sur ses joues. Il avait défouraillée la lame tranchante de son fourreau et gardé sur lui le noble gambison aux noirs peut-être aussi sombres que la nuit. Les fourrures d'un manteau lourd comme il avait vu en porter les rois des sept royaumes alourdissaient ses épaules. Mais, s'il devait accueillir un Esprit en sa chambre pour que ce dernier l'accommode de son rôle dans cette funeste mascarade, il le ferait tel qu'il avait vu Arthur le faire. À armes égales, et dans une tenue décente.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu toute la nuit, et c'était peut-être ce qui était arrivé au final. Tenant le poste de garde plus sérieusement peut être qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de le faire. Droit, fiable, presque au garde à vous. Galessin serait fier de lui… Son oncle aurait été fier de lui, il pensait, et à chaque fois que les mots lui revenaient une lourdeur tombait avec…

Si la Mort venait ce soir, elle le ferait devant un guerrier prêt. 

La porte s'entr'ouvrit et Gauvain exhala un couinement, se redressant d'un coup du lit et faisant tomber l'épée de ses genoux. Il laissa échapper un "Mince*, essayant de lutter contre la gravité pour rattraper la lame avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, se coupant par maladresse.

« - Merde ! » Il s'entendit murmurer, à genoux sur le sol. Rattrapant son poignet, là où la lame avait coupé une traînée rouge et piquante. Et les larmes qu'il avait retenues toute l'après-midi coulèrent toutes seules, brûlant encore plus vivement. Les larmes devenaient des sanglots, sa respiration lourde.

L'héritier de Bretagne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait foutre d'être l'héritier de Bretagne ? Il avait perdu son oncle. Un des seuls adultes dans sa vie à jamais avoir cherché le meilleur en lui. Et il allait perdre les autres dans un jeu cruel. Bohort, Galessin, et même peut-être Yvain. 

Et quelqu'un venait d'entr'ouvrir la porte et lui était sur le sol en train de pleurer.

« - Merde ! » Il susurra encore entre ses dents. « Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! _Merde !_

\- Gauvain…? » Une voix appela de l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ? »

Le dauphin releva les yeux, atterré.

Yvain de Carmélide avait passé sa tête à l'intérieur, et bientôt son pied, et maintenant il était à côté de lui. Les genoux sur le sol et la main sur son dos, pour le soutenir. Deux grands yeux bruns brillaient dans la pénombre, cherchant le soutien des siens et soudainement son alter ego s'emballa.

« - Yvain ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? N'étions-nous pas consignés dans nos chambres respectives ? 

\- Ouais mais non. » Le chevalier lui répondit, un peu désinvolte. « Nous on a un pass spécial, ou j'sais pas trop quoi, pour discuter. 'Fin bref… » Il fit un geste vague de la main. « J'sais pas pourquoi vous pleurer mais… Voilà. Vous êtes pas tout seul. »

Gauvain lutta encore un peu et fondit de nouveau en larmes.

« - Ah mais vous vous êtes coupé ! » Yvain réalisa, en touchant l'épée et en voyant le rouge dans sa paume, prenant sa main entre les siennes et pressant doucement. « Ah c'est super chaud- Il faut aller voir Merlin !

\- Non ! » Le Prince protesta, sa main libre se resserrant sur la prise de son avant-bras.

« - Ah ouais, merde on peut pas ! » L'autre réalisa, soupirant un instant. « Bah demain matin alors-

\- Je ne crains que si quelqu'un ne vienne à apprendre pour ma coupure, ils ne l'interprètent comme une marque des loups… » Gauvain put finalement articuler, entre deux sanglots. « S'il vous plaît…

\- Okay ! Okay ! Okay ! » Yvain répondit, avec un certain degré de panique dans sa voix. Il réfléchissait, visiblement en mordillant ses lèvres rougissantes. « On vous mettra des gants ! Comme ça vous pourrez cacher tout et avoir la méga classe ! Ça vous va ? »

Gauvain leva les yeux vers lui, un peu silencieux, un peu admiratif. Yvain enroulait une étoffe riche au-dessus du sang qui coulait et il ressentit un picotement quand il la noua dans sa paume. C'était loin d'être les soins des enchanteurs, mais c'était suffisant, dans un certain sens. 

Sa mère lui avait appris à se méfier de lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un chien à la recherche de son titre de roi. Il était en bonne place pour l'obtenir lui aussi, si ses parents essayaient de le soutenir la Carmélide était dans de meilleures alliances que ne l'était l'Orcanie. Mais les deux plus proches héritiers au trône de Bretagne étaient là, et il bandait sa main, et Gauvain avait la voix un peu cassée, et le souffle un peu court. 

S'il devait choisir quelqu'un pour régner à ses côtés, il n'y avait aucun doute à ses yeux… Ne seraient-ils pas les plus fringants ? Les épaules ornées de fourrure, le front d'or. Les armes au poing, tous les deux sur le trône de Bretagne tel un seul ?

Mais il ne voulait pas de ce titre… Pas comme ça. Et personne ne voulait de cette alliance, ni ses parents, ni les siens.

Au diable, s'il était le roi de Bretagne il n'avait pas à se soucier de parents qui ne l'avaient jamais aidé… Arthur ne se souciait pas non plus beaucoup des siens, non ? Au final ils se ressemblaient un peu plus qu’il n’oserait jamais laisser entendre…

Il acquiesça, un peu fébrilement.

« - Ça me va… »

Yvain lui sourit, toujours agenouillé à ses côtés.

« - Super ! » Le prince de Carmélide s’exclama, un peu trop fort pour le calme nocturne. « Excellent même ! Puis je pourrais porter l'autre, comme ça se serait trop beau gosse !

\- Ce serait vraiment pas mal… ! » Il rit, essuyant le reste de ses larmes de son avant-bras. « Ce serait même top…

\- Ouais comme ça vous serez pas tout seul et les autres ils poseront pas de questi- Oh ? Gauvain ? »

Il ne savait pas trop quand il avait recommencé à sangloter, mais quelque chose dans les mots d'Yvain l'avait fait repartir au quart de tours. L'adolescent en face de lui inspira difficilement, un second degré de panique s'instillant dans ses yeux bruns.

« - Ouais c'est super chaud… » Son homologue soupira, et il passa ses bras autour de son cou, le ramenant à lui dans une étreinte providentielle. Les mots étaient maladroits, mais il le maintenait juste assez pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas totalement en morceau. « Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment pas facile… Mais moi je suis là. 

\- Restez avec moi… » Gauvain inspira. « Je vous en prie, restez avec moi. Ne me laissez pas dans cette affreuse solitude.

\- Ah ouais nan, je repars pas, hein ? » Yvain rit. « J'ai la méga trouille moi… Déjà l'aller j'ai longé les murs mais je veux pas faire le retour- »

Gauvain l'embrassa.

La distance n’était pas dure à combler, et le geste était trop simple pour ne pas s’y laisser prendre. Il avait toujours eu très peur de tout, du bâton, des reproches, des regards froids de sa mère et de son ton encore plus harassant quand elle considérait son père de haut, mais peut-être encore plus de l’embrasser. Il avait toujours eu trop peur de tout, mais là c’était comme si son cerveau fonctionnait en sens inverse, comme si dans la panique il fallait faire quelque chose avant que l’occasion ne se représente jamais.

Le baiser fut bref, à peine plus violent et inattendu que ces premiers baisers échanger entre deux chérubins à l’ombre d’un arbre « Juste pour essayer », quand ils ne savaient pas encore totalement comment il fallait s’y prendre pour aimer. Un bécot, simple, et sans noblesse, et qui teinta ses joues de pourpres, et Yvain pareillement.

« - Oh… » Le prince de Carmélide souffla, la bouche entr’ouverte et Dieu, malgré la barbe il ressemblait encore à un gosse. « Oh d'accord, c'est cool.

\- Vraiment ? » Gauvain l’interrogea, avec beaucoup d’espoir.

« - Ouais… Carrément… ! Enfin, j’veux dire- Oh- Okay ! »

Ils étaient dans les draps, emmêlés l'un avec l'autre comme deux enfants. Riant, de ses petits baisers qu’ils s’échangeaient, volés, sans oser croquer plus loin. Le sommeil les trouvant rapidement, les draps comme un cocon autour d'eux, et même dans l'obscurité totale, touchés par une malédiction, ils n’avaient pas besoin de grandir tout de suite. Frères d'armes, âmes sœurs, jumeaux cosmiques… Quelque soit le nom… Ils ne seraient jamais seuls.


	4. L'Aube Nouvelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW : NSFW, Body horror, Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Much Gore, Major Characters Death,
> 
> Je suis, absolument, désolé, je vous en prie ne m'égorgez pas it came to me in a haze and I couldn't stop writing
> 
> Also, hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos théories, que je m'amuse un peu en commentaire. Beaucoup des rôles sont déjà plus ou moins révélés, mais j'aime bien. Bonne soirée !

L’aube était arrivée rapidement, et les portes de leurs appartements s’ouvrirent avec des grincements lugubres. Devant la porte des quartiers royaux, des traces de sang tâchaient le sol et les murs, si bien que la reine dut avoir une escorte pour les enjamber sans tâcher les pans dorés et blancs de la longue robe. Le soleil était à peine plus brillant que ne l’avait été la lune rouge, sa lumière terne tombant sans chaleur sur eux, c’était presque pire que mieux de le voir pendre au-dessus d’eux, prêt à les dévorer…

Le corps était encore frais, quelques heures à peine. Le sang gouttait de ses lèvres bleuies, le garde du corps viking avait les yeux encore plus vide qu’à l’accoutumé. Les loups avaient dû galérer à l’avoir, parce qu’il n’était pas aussi sobrement découpé qu’il aurait pu. Ceux qui avaient fait ça étaient sauvages… Seul sa tête était identifiable, trônant au milieu de la table comme un trophée, imbibant le cuir de liquide poisseux, une oreille partie sous les crocs, le corps en morceaux dans l’entrée.

Personne n’avait versé une larme pour lui, mais les réactions étaient diverses. Bohort assistait le Père Blaise, essayant de le retenir de rendre ce qui lui restait de vie sur le carrelage, Léodagan observait la scène avec une curiosité morbide, comme un enfant qui pousse son bâton sur le cadavre d’une biche retrouvée, ignorant que les prédateurs étaient encore là. Les enchanteurs à l’opposé direct sur le cercle, entre eux, une inconnue aux yeux perles, et Vénec, qui se sentait autant à sa place qu’en se trompant de vestiaire aux thermes.

Le fait était qu’il n’avait pas encore compris toute la gravité de la situation avant de voir le corps gigantesque du garde, déchiré comme un linge, sa tête séparée du reste comme s’il n’était qu’une poupée de chiffon avaler par le temps.

Chacun avait sa place autour de la table ronde, et il trouva la sienne entre deux dames. La rouquine qui n’avait toujours pas pipé mot depuis la matinée, et Dame Séli.

Elle aurait pu paraître du même niveau que les autres dames, avec ses robes brillantes qui laissaient entrevoir sans dévoiler une figure chétive et frêle, mais pas à ses yeux d’expert. Un diadème tombait sur son front, simple, simple et en toc dans une forme presque d’amande qui donnait l’impression qu’elle avait un troisième œil en contreplaqué sur le front. En faites, elle avait l’air de se fondre dans la masse tout autant que lui, mais quand on regardait sous les couleurs brillantes, on y décelait toute la simplicité de ses vêtements.

Il l’avait vu traîner, dans des chemises d’hommes et des braies mal ajustées, sales et avec les cheveux complètement dépeignés. Qui qu’elle fut, elle n’était pas de la cour. C’était pas une esclave non plus, et si Arthur avait eu une nouvelle maitresse, ils auraient fini par se trouver… Alors le mystère flottait toujours.

Est-ce que la Table Ronde avait toujours été aussi large ? Dans son souvenir, il n’y avait jamais eu plus de huit chaises, mais ils étaient presque vingt à être assis, se surveillant l’un et l’autre pour chercher une réaction qui n’était pas suffisamment mesurée.

L’Émissaire n’était pas assis, et il était encore plus terrible qu’on ne lui avait décrit. Dans ses tissus compliqués rouges et pourpres, et dorés, la chose aux traits à peine humains tournait autour de la table, tapant ses talons en rythme, les entourant comme des vautours. Sa présence lançait des frissons jusqu’à dans Séli qui avait ses serres fermement ancrées autour d’une dague.

« - L’aube s’est levée sur Kaamelott, et la nuit a fait une première victime…

\- Quel était son talent ? » Interrogea Calogrenant, frottant sa barbe avec fatigue.

« - Grüdu était **L’Enfant Sauvage** … » Annonça la fée d’un ton lent, parce que c’était comme ça qu’il les appelait en Bretagne, des fées. Presque ennuyée par leur réaction vide de vie. « Il aurait rejoint les loups si son mentor était mort.

\- Ah du coup c’est peut-être une bonne chose qu’il soit parti si tôt ?

\- Peut-être… » L’Émissaire répondit, sa voix caverneuse résonnant partout, émise de nulle part.

« - Mais nous devons éliminer quelqu’un ici ? » S’enquit le Maître d’Armes, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, affublé d’un chapeau et d’un manteau au col haut qui cachait presque les traits de sa bouche. Les bleus de ses tenues habituelles remplacés par des noirs et des bruns sombres.

À sa remarque, la chose frétilla, s’asseyant sur la table avec des pas dansants entre lui et le roi de Carmélide. La tablée entière eut un mouvement de recul comme les mains griffues venaient souligner son menton, le relevant vers le haut, les yeux jaunes brillants comme des flammes au-dessus de ses crocs acérés et tâchés de sang. Vénec avait ses yeux dessus, et il avait envie de hurler, plus il la regardait, plus ses traits semblaient artificiels, comme regarder une statue qui s’était mise à bouger toute seule.

« - En effet ! » La chose sourit, les odeurs fétides de sa bouche faisant reculer le Maître d’Armes, et presser ses doigts autour de la garde de son épée plus promptement.

« - On a peut-être des informations ailleurs… » S’interposa Bohort, que la simple pensée de voir cette chose aussi proche d’un autre être humain remplissait de terreur. « Qui peut-on innocenter… ?

\- Yvain- » Commença Gauvain.

« - Qui peut-on _objectivement_ innocenter ? » Railla Lancelot, presque mauvais.

« - On ne va quand même pas… » La Reine hésita, la couronne semblant peser lourd sur sa tête, ceignant son front comme des cornes dans un simulacre de sérénité. Il fallait qu’elle garde la tête haute, ses chignons encore plus, en tant que régente non-officielle de Logres. « Exécuter quelqu’un dès le premier jour ? »

Un silence inconfortable suivit son interrogation, des visages fatigués, des esprits élimés par la première nuit et la réalisation que l’aube n’était pas là pour les sauver comme ils espéraient… Le cauchemar continuait, inexorablement, et avec lui arrivait la réalisation encore plus maladive : Ils allaient mourir. Un par un, et commencer à le banaliser, c’était déjà jouer le jeu de l’entité qui se gaussait d’eux ouvertement.

S’il manœuvrait bien son coup, peut-être Vénec pouvait passer entre les mailles du filet. Il avait toujours eu une intelligence assez subtile quand il s’agissait de se garder en vie… Mais sans personne à soudoyer, et sans savoir qui chassait qui…

« - Ne pas voter c’est aussi le jeu des loups… » Argumenta Lancelot, le gambison reluisant dans un même blanc immaculé, les motifs dorés sur sa longue cape ressemblaient de là où ils étaient à ceux de la couronne du front de Guenièvre. Ils avaient presque l’air d’un couple de jeunes mariés…

Elle lui lança un regard à travers la table, les sourcils froncés dans une expression presque désolée.

« - Si on pouvait éviter de les appeler ainsi… » Bohort se mordillait la lèvre, inconfortablement. « Ne peut-on pas les appeler les ‘‘Maudits’’, ou…

\- Oh non, mais on va pas prendre des pincettes ! » Le Maître d’Armes le coupa, froidement, repoussant la main de l’entité qui était encore en train d’essayer de l’accaparer. « Quoi qu’ils soient, Notre but reste le même. Éliminer quelqu’un, c’est aussi éliminer un loup potentiel. 

\- Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de se tromper ! » Guenièvre continua, attristée mais ferme. « Bohort, pouvez-vous innocenter quelqu’un autour de cette table ? »

Le chevalier en vert sembla pris de court, le pendant doré à son oreille brilla un instant comme il reculait la tête, baissant ses yeux charbonneux sur le sol avec un air dépité…

« - Outre ma personne, je ne peux dire que cela fasse partie de mes capacités…

\- Bien… » Lancelot respira, essayant de cacher qu’il était à court de patience. « Alors continuons le tour de Table… Seigneur Calogrenant, vous étiez à l’étage de la tuerie. Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

\- J’ai dormi toute la nuit. » Il avoua, frottant son cou avec une gêne moins honteuse peut-être que celle de Bohort mais bien présente. « Je saurais pas dire…

\- Ben voyons. » Grinça Galessin, quelques sièges plus loin.

« - Caius, je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas être d’une plus grande aide ?

\- Mea Culpa. » Le centurion exhala, avec un mouvement désintéressé de la main, visiblement, la Bretagne était vraiment beaucoup trop pourrie pour lui… L’autre expatrié pouvait comprendre, dans quel autre patelin est-ce qu’on pouvait se faire maudire par des esprits en allant visiter un roi, une fois dans l’année ?

« - Seigneur Dagonet ? » Et les yeux froids de Lancelot tombèrent directement à côté, avant qu’il n’ait le temps d’ouvrir la bouche. « Élias ? 

\- Ah bah je peux innocenter quelqu’un, pour sûr… » L’enchanteur commença, et Vénec plongea la tête directement vers lui, un petit pincement au cœur dans l’expectative. « C’est pas le Garde du Corps.

\- _Oh putain_ … » Séli grommela, prête à passer au-dessus de la table et lui faire avaler les restes de Grüdu sur le champ.

« - Non mais qu’il est con… 

\- Vous voulez pas essayer de prendre la malédiction un peu plus au sérieux pour une fois ? » Se plaint le druide, immédiatement, cherchant quelque chose à lui balancer par-dessus la table. « Au lieu de vous foutre de la gueule du monde ?

\- Non mais je le savais _avant_. » Le sorcier précisa. « Là c’est vrai que j’ai un peu chié ma formulation-

\- Un Loup pourrait le savoir… » Le Maître d’Armes argumenta, ses yeux fixés sur Élias pour échapper au regard de l’autre.

Ni une ni deux, l’enchanteur plongea ses yeux saphir par-dessus la table, moins outré que profondément agacé par l’insinuation. Sa seule réponse étant d’hausser les épaules, avant de retomber bien profondément dans sa chaise.

« - C’pas moi. » Il se contenta de dire, sans donner plus de grains à moudre sur son innocence potentielle. « Mais si vous voulez buter un innocent, vous pouvez toujours tenter votre chance. »

Et Merlin avait trouvé de quoi lancer, parce qu’un sachet de la taille d’une bourse vint s’écraser au coin de son nez avant qu’il n’ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il allait certainement hurler, mais à voir Merlin furibond de l’autre côté de la table, debout et le poing fermé, comme s’il allait rejoindre le reste de son visage, ça dut le convaincre de la fermer parce qu’il n’essaya rien de plus.

« - Ce serait pas plus rapide de demander directement qui peut innocenter qui… ? » Hésita Yvain, passant son unique main gantée dans ses cheveux. « Plutôt que de faire le tour de la table ? 

\- C’est pas Karadoc… » Blaise avoua visiblement excédé par la révélation autant que par la manière dont il devait l’amener. « C’est vraiment pas Karadoc… 

\- De quoi on parle ? » S’enquit l’intéressé, le seul qui paraissait encore en pyjama.

« - Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr, Père Blaise ? » Interrogea finalement Léodagan, les yeux trainant entre le chevalier qui se remplissait la panse avec un bout de pain puis au diacre qui venait d’énoncer ses propos avec tellement de sûreté dans la voix. « Votre talent ?

\- Le sien… » Le Père Blaise continua, frottant ses yeux.

« - Ah ouais, j’ai paumé les clés de ma chambre, du coup je suis allez pioncer à la chapelle… »

Un rire léger attira l’attention dans la direction de la chaise de Caius, et les joues de l’homme de lettre s’empourprèrent immédiatement quelques pieds à sa gauche, essayant de chasser les implications avant qu’elles n’arrivent.

« - C’est pas que les amoureux qui peuvent partager la même couche ? » S’enquit Vénec, les doigts jouant sur le bois de la table, essayant de cacher l’amusement qui commençait à poindre.

« - Ne soyez pas ridicule ! » Blaise continua, avec gravité et à deux chaises de lui, peut-être que Vénec aurait dû être plus précautionneux à moins de s’en prendre une directement entre les deux yeux.

« - Ah non mais je disais pas ça comme ça ! » Se défendait le vendeur d’esclaves, bien trop conscient qu’il n’était jamais assez loin de quelqu’un pour ne pas subir sa colère. « Moi vous savez les règles je les ai pas eues en même temps que vous alors ça se trouve, j’ai loupé des trucs...

\- Je pense que quiconque puisse détenir un tel pouvoir que l’amour ne s’en servirait pas à des fins aussi ingrates… » Bohort ajouta, avec une légèreté qui était trop peu léger pour être innocent.

Bohort et Léodagan s’échangèrent un regard qui resta opaque pour le voleur. Un hochement de tête vague dans sa direction et il avait oublié ce qu’il se passait.

« - Tout dépend du niveau d’humour du type… » Calogrenant argumenta.

« - L’amour frappe aveuglément. » Philosopha Merlin, refusant à son visage une image qui n’était pas dans le dégoût avant de se frotter les yeux. « J’y pense… On est obligé de voter contre quelqu’un ? Si on refuse il se passe quoi ? »

Les yeux de la Créature tracèrent une ligne directement sur Guenièvre, alors qu’elle essayait de conserver une allure un peu souveraine malgré le malaise perceptible qui commençait à s’étendre sur son visage.

« - Quelqu’un a déjà voté… » L’Émissaire annonça, révélant ses dents au druide.

Les mots lancèrent un froid dans son ventre.

« - Pardon ?

\- _Quoi ?_

 _-_ Mais qui est le con… ? » Galessin souffla pour lui, ses yeux dardant d’un opposé à l’autre de la table en essayant de lire quelque chose dans les traits des autres.

« - Avec un peu de chance, pas contre Karadoc… » Léodagan ironisa, avec un rire presque doux. « Élias… Par pure curiosité… Vous nous aviez dit quoi la première fois que vous êtes venu nous parler de l’Esprit du Loup ? »

L’enchanteur haussa un sourcil, ses yeux tombant avec lassitude sur Léodagan, puis sur sa fille avec une moue pensive.

« - Non, mais sacrifier la reine, c’était censé être une mesure préventive, pour que ce genre de merde n’arrive pas. Là c’est trop tard…

\- Parce que ça vous est déjà arrivé ? » S’enquit le Père Blaise, intéressé. « Vous avez déjà vu ça ? 

\- ‘‘Sacrifier la reine’’ ? » Cette dernière s’offusqua, et à la teinte que prenait son visage, il semblait qu’elle allait tomber malade dans l’instant.

Avant qu’une conversation parallèle n’ait pu prendre place, tout le monde préféra se taire, alors que ses yeux bruns et bordés de larmes tombaient sur son père, trahis.

« - Non mais moi je disais ça comme ça… » Léodagan haussa les épaules, d’un ton penaud.

« - Ouais, non, rassurez-vous Guenièvre, il est hors de question de vous sacrifier maintenant… » L’enchanteur continua, son ton plus pragmatique que rassurant. « Mais la prochaine fois faites peut-être un peu gaffe quand un sage vous dit que les esprits vont vous tomber sur le coin de la gueule, vous essaierez de les écouter.

\- Vous manquez vraiment pas de souffle. » Dame Séli continua, plantant finalement la dague si près des doigts de Vénec qu’il crut qu’il allait y passer avec. « Parce que si mon mari compte se débarrasser de tous nos héritiers sous prétexte que les loups veulent jouer, il ferait bien de pas le dire trop fort.

\- Mais c’est pas ce que j’ai dit- Oh et puis merde… » Léodagan râla, et il avait les mêmes accents qu’Yvain, et presque la même expression quand il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, surtout motivé par la même fatigue qui assombrissait les regards de tout le monde.

« - Ah mais c’est pour ça qu’y a pas de dames à la Table Ronde ! » Il s’exclama, ses yeux bleus océan pointant l’arme dans sa main et les griffures qu’elle avait laissé dans la surface qui avait été lisse une fois. « En faites c’est pour pas abîmer la table ! »

Le Maître du Jeu éclata de rire. Un rire gris et lourd qui plongea un instant l’ensemble de la tablée dans une horreur permanente comme elle prenait des accents beaucoup plus enfantins, beaucoup plus dérangeant. Un frisson incontrôlable courra le long du dos de Vénec, et c’était comme s’il était devenu une proie facile à chasser. Ses yeux dardant jusqu’à la porte, se concentrant dessus. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette chose ? Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette horreur ? Pourquoi il arrivait pas à bouger de son siège ?

« - Rassurez-moi. » Le Maître d’Armes reprit quand le rire se calma, après une très longue minute de silence. « Tout le monde est bien au fait avec la _gravité_ de notre situation ?

\- Votre roi est mort, » Caius continua, « je crois que la gravité était déjà bien établie hier soir… 

\- Et c’est quelqu’un d’ici qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Perceval, levant les yeux sur Caius, puis sur le Maître d’Armes. « Moi je croyais que c’était l’esprit qui l’avait tué ?

\- Oui. Bon. Vous ça m’étonnerait que vous ayez attrapé quoi que ce soit d’intéressant. » Aboya Lancelot avec un dédain qu’il n’essaya même pas de cacher envers le chevalier en bleu.

« - Affirmatif. » Perceval répondit, toujours sur un ton beaucoup trop joyeux pour la situation. « Moi j’ai été dans les couloirs toute la soirée d’hier soir, et je peux vous dire que j’y ai vu per-sonne. »

Maintenant c’était Vénec qui était à deux doigts d’éclater de rire. Parce que c’était la seule réponse qu’il pouvait trouver. Soit il était l’homme le plus bête du monde, soit il était le plus malin, mais en tout cas Perceval avait un record, et il allait devoir lui être attribué rapidement. La même consternation était lisible sur les visages de tout le monde autour de la table.

« - Du coup, est-ce qu’on rajoute Perceval sur la liste des innocents potentiels… ?

\- Faut avouer qu’on l’imagine mal s’en prendre à quelqu’un de sang-froid… » Caius avança, frottant le début de barbe qui naissait sur ses joues.

« - Si c’était Perceval ou Karadoc on aurait déjà les noms des autres loups… » Séli continua sur la même ligne, continuant de tailler des marques dans la table sans un regard pour le travail de l’artisan qui l’avait acheminé jusque-là.

N’était-elle pas censée être un tas de cendres, depuis le temps ? Se poser la question sur ce qui était et ce qui n’était pas ça lui donnait mal à la tête…

« - Ou alors ils comptent là-dessus et ils sont en train de nous mener en bateau depuis le début… » Avança Calogrenant.

« - Non mais dans le contexte, il faut plus voir ce genre d’abrutis comme des innocents accidentels. » Attaqua l’enchanteur. « Tiens, prenez Merlin. Il ferait pas de mal à une mouche…

\- Vous savez donner un argument sans vanner ?

\- Je sais pas, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Si on pouvait en dégager un des deux maintenant, j’pense que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde, non ? » Soupira Léodagan.

« - Je vous trouve bien prompt à éliminer, Seigneur Léodagan. » Remarqua le Père Blaise, disant tout haut ce qu’il pensait tout bas.

« - Mais c’est des mots en l’air… » L’autre recommença à se plaindre. « De toute façon si les loups les maravent pas au bout d’un moment ce sera quelqu’un d’autre. Alors autant le faire tout de suite !

\- Y a-t-il moyen de réfléchir calmement, sans jouer le jeu de la discorde et du chaos ? » S’agaça Bohort, lançant des éclairs dans toutes les directions qu’il pouvait aborder.

« - À la fin de la journée, il va bien falloir éliminer quelqu’un… » Continua le Maître d’Armes, acéré.

« - Oui… Et vous manquez cruellement de temps pour prendre votre décision… » Rajouta la Chose, elle avait fait le tour de la table et Vénec pouvait sentir ses yeux tracés ses mouvements sans que sa tête n’ait besoin d’être tournée vers lui. « Il ne vous reste que cinq minutes.

\- Gauvain, vous avez pas besoin de lever la main… » Galessin soupira, un peu amusé par la réaction de son protégé dans cette situation tendue.

« - Merci… » Le petit prince préféra quand même saluer, d’un signe digne de la tête. « Ce n’est évidemment qu’une suggestion, mais je pense que mon oncle aurait préféré que nous procédions de façon logique…

\- Ah ouais ? » Yvain s’enjôla, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. « Trop la classe !

\- Oui- » Gauvain répondit, les joues un peu teintées de rouges, essayant de retrouver le fil de ses mots, mais très enthousiaste à l’idée d’être soutenu par son compagnon, même si les termes semblaient lui échapper un peu. « Et qu’y a-t-il de plus logique que de nous concentrer d’abord sur les derniers arrivants-

\- En gros, on dégage les étrangers ? » Calogrenant le coupa, un sourcil haussé et une grimace désagréable sur le visage.

La proposition fit grincer des dents immédiatement. Caius se redressa contre la table, enfouissant ses ongles dans le bois, et quelque chose chez Vénec s’emballa. Les enchanteurs échangèrent un regard entre eux, comme s’ils essayaient de lire dans les pensées de l’autre, sans y arriver, tout aussi immobiles. Dans l’ordre des étrangers, il y avait la celte qui ne disait pas un mot, Élias qui devait être là depuis deux ans max… Puis…

Putain, mais ils étaient romains eu aussi… C’était des étrangers eux aussi.

S’il se faisait oublier, il avait moyen pour avoir plus d’ancienneté qu’Élias… Après tout, il avait fourni presque chaque pierre du château, c’était lui qui avait déniché Breccan pour leur monter leur putain de table. Il était pas du genre à jeter les autres sous les roues pour s’en sortir, mais c’est vrai que là…

La demoiselle semblait à peine relever qu’elle était elle aussi sur la ligne de mire, peut-être qu’elle espérait passer inaperçu dans ses tenues chatoyantes mais ça passait mal. Il avait envie de la secouer, de lui dire qu’ils étaient tous les deux dans la panade quelque chose de bien et qu’il fallait qu’ils se tirent, mais il osait à peine faire un mouvement.

« - Je… Je savais pas que c’était aussi clair… » Gauvain répliqua, un peu honteux d’entendre les mots formulés à voix haute dans la bouche de quelqu’un de beaucoup moins délicat. « Mais en gros, oui…

\- C’est une idée de merde ! » Caius commença, râclant sa gorge mal à l’aise pour essayer de respirer. « Enfin, je suis désolé, mais c’est une grosse idée de merde.

\- Je ne veux pas envenimer les choses, mais l’emblème romain c’est bien la louve… ? » Bohort envenima, avec la facilité qu’on jetait de l’huile sur le feu.

« - Non mais c’est la louve- » Caius balbutia, visiblement trop nerveux pour réussir à composer une phrase qui ne soit pas bourrée de frustration. « En romain c’est ‘‘lupa’’ et ‘‘lupa’’ ça veut pas vraiment dire loup !

\- Ouais. » Vénec continua, voyant bien qu’il devait garder un profil plus clair que son compatriote, pour ne pas être suspect. S’étirant sur sa chaise pour y paraître plus à l’aise qu’il ne l’était vraiment. « Ouais, les lupanars c’est pas des animaleries…

\- Ah oui, on a Vénec aussi, on en fait quoi ? » Remarqua Galessin.

Puis parfois, il fallait juste prendre l’occasion de se taire.

Une tonne de brique sembla tomber dans son ventre, d’un coup, et c’était comme si Galessin venait de lui faire avaler toutes les marches de ce foutu château qu’il avait aidé à bâtir depuis presque vingt ans. Soudain sa tête tournait, et il commençait à se sentir un peu léger sur ses jambes, comme si sa chaise allait lui lâcher dans les pattes.

« - Bah disons que ce sera le prochain, tiens… » Et si Élias essayait d’être ironique, il avait peur que la double entente soit passée à la trappe pour certains.

« - Depuis le temps que ça lui pend au nez. » S’amusa Lancelot, qui prenait un plaisir un peu trop malin à voir les couleurs drainer de son visage.

« - Quoi ? » Le marchand s’étouffa, un peu à bout de souffle. « Non mais vous me connaissez ? Vous savez que je pourrais jamais faire de mal à Arthur-

\- Bien sûr… » Lancelot cracha. « Vous trépignez sur ses règles mais vous ne lui ferez aucun mal…

\- Bah vaut mieux ça que de suivre ses lois à la lettre et lui planter un couteau dans le dos ! »

Putain…

Putain il savait vraiment pas fermer sa grande gueule.

Lancelot avait posé ses yeux sur lui, froids et imperceptibles, et il y brillait une telle rage qu’il crut qu’il pourrait le tuer avec un regard.

« - Vous voulez le redire d’un peu plus près ?

\- Ouais, qu’est-ce qui nous dit que c’est pas vous qui avez buté Arthur ? » Vénec s’énerva, soudainement droit sur ses jambes, attrapant le regard du Seigneur Galessin et le pointant du doigt. « Ou un de vos sbires ? Puisque vous aimez tant rester entre traîtres ?

\- Je vous en prie, calmez-vous. » Implora Guenièvre, en se redressant à son tour dans son siège, essayant de calmer le jeu mais l’ayant déjà perdu.

« - Il est vrai que certains d’entre nous ne brillons pas par notre intégrité… » Bohort essaya de calmer, et le voir oser hausser le ton pour prendre sa défense malgré leurs différents c’était presque touchant. « Mais les conditions-

\- Vous voulez éclaircir ? » Aboya Galessin, le prenant pour lui. « Ou vous voulez vous prendre un marron immédiatement ?

\- Ça veut dire qu’on est tous dans le même bateau, bandes de débiles… » Les interrompit Séli. « Et que c’est pas la peine d’accuser à tout va, parce que les dés sont déjà jetés. » 

« - Du coup… » Dagonet demanda, et un autre soupir vrombit dans les gorges de tout le monde. « On fait quoi ?

\- Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de suivre… » Souffla Blaise.

La première attaque vint de Calédonie.

« - Je vais voter contre Vénec. » Annonça Calogrenant avec une voix basse et sans appel, les yeux fixés sur le vendeur d’esclave.

« - Quoi ? » Vénec se mit à trembler, et il ne tenait physiquement plus sur ses pieds, ses mains sur la table étant tout ce qui le rattrapait à la table.

« - Non mais c’est pas lui ! » Insista soudainement Merlin, à son tour debout.

« - Il faut bien que ce soit quelqu’un ! » Lancelot aboya, et ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur lui. L’alpha prenait la tête, et il se jetait à corps perdu contre un lièvre qui n’arrivait plus à courir. « Je vote contre Vénec.

\- Je vote contre Calogrenant. » Élias enchaina, presque dans le même souffle, lançant sa main dans la direction du dirigeant.

« - Pardon ?

\- Je vote contre Élias… » Continua le Maître d’Armes dans la même foulée.

« - Vous vous m’avez dans le pif depuis le début, mais vous en faites pas, je vous vois… » Élias sourit, répliquant avec ce sourire presque carnivore qui trônait déjà sur ses lèvres.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi l’autre commençait à prendre sa défense, mais il n’allait pas cracher sur la possibilité d’égaliser un peu la balance.

« - Non mais moi aussi je vote Calogrenant, c’est n’importe quoi ce bordel ?

\- Léodagan ? » Son ami l’appela à l’aide, tournant ses yeux vers lui.

« - Je vais pas voter contre Vénec ? » Ce dernier protesta. « Des romains le plus suspect des deux ça reste quand même Caius, regardez-le il est à deux doigts de se taper une crise d’asthme !

\- Mais c’est pas moi ! » Le romain protesta, commençant à passer d’enrager à absolument terrifié, les larmes déjà aux yeux et fébriles. « Putain mais il vous faut quoi pour piger ça ?! 

\- Caius, gardez un peu votre dignité, personne ne vous montre du doigt.

\- Père, je vous en supplie, ne lancez pas de jugement hâtifs !

\- Mais je vote pas j’ai dit ! » S’énerva Léodagan, contre sa fille.

« - Gauvain, c’était ton idée… » Le Loup se pencha par-dessus son épaule, ses dents brillant comme les lames d’une dague. « Veux-tu trancher ? »

Et le petit prince semblait prêt à s’effondrer comme un château de cartes.

C’est Galessin qui trancha. Son index tombant directement sur le voleur, sans hésiter un instant, l’acculant contre le mur. Le pauvre homme jeta un regard affolé dans sa direction, et se mit à pleurer, ses lèvres implorant son pardon sans que les mots ne sortent.

La chose est derrière sa chaise maintenant, il peut sentir sa présence derrière lui, il peut sentir ses mains griffues sur ses épaules, s’enfonçant, jubilant, avec un rire immonde alors que sous son inflexion, la chose qui a été Grüdu se relève avec des craquements lourds et sales. Elle se relève, et craque, et rien n’est plus horrible que de voir la chose décapitée le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, massif comme un ours, et lui si chétif…

« - Cours, Voleur… » La Bête ronronne, et un rire s’échappe, enfantin mais pas innocent.

Et Vénec court, il prend ses jambes à son cou, perdu dans les dédales comme dans des couloirs sans fins. Se jetant contre les portes en essayant que personne ne le rattrape. Il court à en perdre haleine, à en perdre la notion de douleur dans sa poitrine ou dans ses jambes, il court pour échapper à la chose sans tête et désarticulée qui s’est levée, et qui est en train de le poursuivre à quatre pattes, comme un animal sauvage. Il accède aux remparts, il ne sait pas trop comment, renversant ce qu’il peut derrière lui pour lui barrer la route, et il entend un crac sourd dans son dos, alors que le mort-vivant repousse sa barrière sans problème.

Il tourne la tête et c’est l’erreur de trop.

Quelque chose s’est enroulé autour de sa jambe, et soudainement, il bascule.

Sa nuque se brise sur l’impact, il n’a même pas le temps de sentir la corde chauffer autour de son cou, suspendu contre les barrières, pendu, propre et net. Ses jambes se débattent encore, les derniers messages du cerveau qui parvienne à ses jambes. Il ne gigote pas trop longtemps, parce que maintenant il flotte.

« _La Nuit tombe sur Kaamelott._ »


	6. Panoptikon

Quelqu’un soupira. Interrompant la procession.

« - On s’est peut-être un peu emballé… » Remarqua piteusement le premier, une voix d’hommes, ses accents bourgeonnant de honte.

Et quelqu’un s’étouffa.

« - _Peut-être ?! »_ C’était Bohort. Il s’était emporté avec tellement de beauté qu’il avait réussi à en paraître à la limite du reconnaissable. Ils ne l’avaient pas souvent entendu dans une colère véritable, c’était un aspect de lui qu’il gardait profondément ancré, si jamais il existait vraiment. Mais elle avait un goût très familier, la colère, et il avait appris à en reconnaître les accents, comme une seconde nature. « Je vous ai prié au moins dix fois de réfléchir en adultes, et il a fallu que vous cédiez comme des lunatiques ! »

Quand il était plus jeune et que le ton montait, il avait trouvé une combine pour échapper aux cris. Il avait tendance à s’enfermer dans sa chambre, à barricader la porte avec son corps, comme si ça pouvait empêcher les sons d’entrer. Sa chambre c’était le seul endroit qu’il avait pour se reposer, alors il y vouait un vrai culte. C’était sa sécurité quand ça grondait entre les murs du château, de la même manière que le lit de ses parents c’était sa sécurité quand ça grondait dehors…

Là, tout ce qu’Yvain espérait c’était que le son ne leur parvienne pas. C’était pas pour lui, parce que lui il voulait tout savoir, pour éviter d’être perdu… Mais c’était pour Gauvain. La tête du prince reposait à plat sur ses genoux, allongés sur le sol, replié autour de sa jambe, la main dans la sienne. Il était silencieux, fixant un point qu’Yvain ne pouvait pas voir dans la chambre vide, ses inspirations lentes, ses expirations tremblantes. Il ne pleurait pas… Mais c’était seulement parce qu’il avait épuisé tout ce qu’il avait de larmes sur le chemin du retour.

Ils avaient quitté la Table Ronde avant tout le monde, et sans un regard pour les autres, sans essayer de s’informer de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Gauvain s’en voulait d’avoir condamné un innocent à mort avec un raisonnement fallacieux. Yvain s’en voulait d’être passé devant la fenêtre où deux ombres funestes se balançaient comme un pendule.

Il avait fallu qu’il lutte pour le décoller de la vision, tout le visage du prince d’Orcanie déformé par la peine, et la douleur. Persuadé que c’était de sa faute, alors qu’il n’avait pas été de ceux qui tendaient son index pour condamner.

Tout ce qu’Yvain pouvait trouver de rassurant à dire, dans son vocabulaire bien limité, passait à la trappe. Ses oreilles sourdes à tout ce qui n’était pas là pour le condamner. Architecte inconscient de son propre enterrement.

Et Yvain n’avait rien à dire. Il ne savait pas consoler, parce qu’il avait rarement été consolé lui-même… C’était des choses qu’on apprenait par mimétisme, de ses parents, quand on y prêtait attention, et les siens avaient des tendances constipées.

« - S’il vous plaît, Bohort. » Son père demanda, excédé. Il reconnaissait les sous-tons un peu mielleux qui se frayaient un chemin dans ses intonations, il avait souffert suffisamment de gifles après les avoir entendus pour savoir qu’il était à deux doigts d’exploser. « Essayez donc de vous calmer, vous allez rameuter tout le château !

\- Un homme est mort !

\- Et demain y en aura peut-être deux de plus si vous baisser pas d’un ton, fissa. » Menaça encore son père, cette fois-ci parfaitement adressé à lui.

S’il pouvait lui boucher les oreilles, Yvain l’aurait fait, mais il n’aurait plus eu suffisamment de main pour boucher les siennes. Il entendit un silence, et y lit un abandon. Ils étaient au pied du mur, Yvain réalisa. Tous ces adultes qui se donnaient des grands airs en parlant de respect, de sagesse, d’expérience, aussi acculés qu’eux. Suivant les règles sans les connaître, perpétuant la violence… Ça leur amenait quoi du coup, l’expérience et le respect ?

Si fallait y avait un loup parmi eux en plus. Juste derrière les battants lourds de la porte de la chambre, qui se faisait passer pour un humain, et qui portait un manteau de mouton, pour tromper les tâches de sa fourrure. Restait plus qu’à deviner lequel…

C’est Lancelot qui lui revenait à l’esprit à ce moment précis.

_Faudra bien que ce soit l’un d’entre eux._

Il savait juste que Gauvain était innocent, et que c’était tout ce qui importait…

Alors il passait la main dans ses cheveux courts, et il écoutait aux portes.

« - Calogrenant… » Sa mère appela, sans douceur, en faites avec le même ton qu’elle avait quand il fallait sortir Yvain de son lit et que l’après-midi était déjà bien engagé. « Vous voulez nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez parié sur Vénec ? »

L’intéressé s’arrêta de respirer, l’espace d’un instant.

« - J’en sais rien ? » Il avoua de but en blanc, comme un con. « J’voulais… J’voulais voir sa défense et ça m’a échappé !

\- Ça vous a échappé ? » Léodagan réitéra, et la colère avait fini par l’emporter complètement, même contre son meilleur ami.

« - Oui bah ça a pas échappé qu’à moi ! » Calogrenant se défendit. « C’était pas mon idée, j’ai fait que suivre le mouvement que-

\- Je vous en prie. » Bohort le pria, sa voix considérablement plus basse, et réussissant à apaiser suffisamment la conversation pour que le monarque de Calédonie ne se taise à son tour. « Nous sommes juste à côté de _sa_ chambre... »

Il y eut un autre silence, celui-ci beaucoup plus lourd. Gauvain se remit à respirer, difficilement, lourdement, trop fort pour être confortable, trop rapide pour être final. Ses doigts dans sa main gantée se refermèrent violemment au-dessus des braies de son compagnon, essayant de retenir les sanglots qui allaient s’écouler, qu’il essaie ou non.

« - Mais vous me direz, ça aussi ça vous a peut-être échappé… » Railla Séli froidement, son ton volant autour d’elle comme un duvet noir, elle allait protéger ses poussins, même s’ils n’étaient pas d’elle.

« - Je suis désolé… » S’excusa encore Calogrenant. « C’est cette situation…

\- Nul besoin de vous excuser…

\- Voyez le bon côté des choses… » Léodagan s’amusa. « Si vous vous êtes mis les bonnes personnes à dos alors peut-être qu’on aura une idée plus précise de qui jouent les imposteurs.

\- Et comme ça si vous mourrez demain, tout le monde présent pensera que c’était de mon fait !

\- Par pitié ! » Bohort les suppliait, et il entendit le bruit sourd de quelque chose taper dans le mur. Faisant sursauter les deux enfants en même temps, et reprendre les hoquets de Gauvain de plus bel. Yvain passa ses bras autour de lui, l’enserrant pour se rassurer sur sa présence, susurrant les seuls mots qu’il avait, pendant que derrière eux, l’assemblée continuait. « Vous allez donner des idées aux loups, je vous en prie, prenez garde. Une erreur a déjà été commise, il est encore temps de retrouver le bon chemin.

\- Soit…

\- Vous… Vous excuserez donc ?

\- Non par contre.

\- J’aurais au moins essayé… » S’amusa le négociateur.

Son amusement factice s’évapora vite, en un simple battement d’ailes… Les bruits de pas se confondirent, puis se dissipèrent, et les adultes avaient finalement abandonné leur position à quelques pieds de sa porte. La somme de ce qu’ils avaient appris était bien plus maigre que celle des règles qu’ils ignoraient encore. Les serrures tournaient en se refermant derrière eux. Une, deux… Son père et Bohort discutaient encore, plus bas, plus secrets. Des murmures discrets qu’ils ne discernaient pas. Les secondes s’écoulaient comme une éternité, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’entende la troisième porte s’ouvrir. Yvain se permit de nouveau de respirer.

« - Whoah… » Il soupira quand le souffle lui était revenu. « C’est super chaud…

\- _Gauvain_ ? » Appela la voix de Bohort derrière la porte, dans un murmure discret. « Gauvain, comment allez-vous ? »

L’héritier d’Orcanie se tendit encore plus, sa respiration s’emballant malgré lui dans sa gorge, sur le bord d’une nouvelle crise. Son cœur battant la chamade, tellement fort qu’il pouvait l’entendre lui aussi. Tellement qu’il avait l’impression que c’était le sien qui brûlait. Yvain s’allongea presque sur lui, essayant de le couvrir de tout son corps, incapable de réfléchir… En faites complètement terrifiés.

Terrifié que Bohort ne vienne défoncer les pans de bois. Terrifié qu’il ne vienne essayer d’arracher Gauvain à ses bras. De toutes les personnes dans ce château dont il avait déjà eu peur, à cet instant précis, il avait peur de Bohort.

Mais le chevalier en vert n’en fit rien. Il tapota gentiment le bois de sa paume, comme il l’aurait fait sur son épaule.

« - Puissiez-vous ne pas trop vous en vouloir… » Pria le roi de Gaunes, un peu pour lui-même.

Et il les laissa, sans leur faire de mal, sans défoncer la porte. Sans même essayer de décrocher un mot de plus au prince…

Il avait l’impression de devenir fou. Yvain se rendit compte en essayant de récupérer son souffle, tétanisé. Ils étaient tous en train de devenir fou.

* * *

Au moins ils n’avaient qu’un cadavre à descendre… Le monticule qui avait été Grüdu avait arrêté de bouger aussi vite que le souffle de Vénec s’était éteint... Pendu par le cou, les lèvres déjà en train de bleuir pendant que le soleil se faisait dévorer de nouveau par leur nuit surnaturelle. Il avait fallu trois hommes pour le hisser, quatre pour le descendre dans les escaliers qui longeaient les créneaux jusqu’à la cour intérieure.

Des trois qui avaient scellé le destin du scélérat, ne restaient que les chevaliers. C’était la moindre des choses qu’ils pouvaient faire pour se racheter auprès de lui, la chose la plus noble envisageable. Mais tous se regardaient en cherchant sous le masque de l’autre la plaisanterie. Les fausses larmes, les sourires vrais, les commentaires, tellement qu’à part Perceval, ils ressemblaient tous à des statues de marbre pour éviter de se faire attraper par un regard trop perçant. Victimes d’un sortilège qui les rendaient tous observateurs de leur décès prochain, reflété dans deux yeux bleus, et vides.

« - On en fait quoi ? De lui ? » Demanda Perceval, quand le corps était à leurs pieds, une fois qu’un Dagonet mal assuré ait essayé de réaligner la nuque avec l’angle de son dos, pour se donner l’impression qu’il dormait. « On l’enterre ou on le brûle ? 

\- Aucune idée… » Dagonet remarqua, abandonnant, la bouche tordue dans une expression désolée. « C’était un chrétien ou un païen ?

\- Qu’est-ce que ça change ? Nos enchanteurs sont pas païens-romains…

\- Bah alors ça ressemble à quoi la Mort chez les Romains ? » Perceval interrogea, son intonation presque infantile.

« - Je crois pas que ce soit la foi qui le concernait le plus…

\- On les enterre... » Caius interrompit, gravement, perché sur les marches comme un oiseau, rongeant les ongles de ses pouces avec un visage froid et presque aussi dépourvut de vie que celui qu’ils avaient rapatrié. « S’il avait les moyens, c’est en grande pompe, s’il avait pas les sous c’est les fosses communes… Cramer ça se fait un peu aussi, mais c’est moins commun…

\- C’est pas vous qui enterrez vos morts avec une pièce dans la bouche ? » Galessin interrogea.

« - Non, c’est les Grecs ! » Confirma Perceval, à qui la question n’était pas adressée. « Ils leur mettaient une pièce dans la bouche, pour qu’ils puissent payer leur passeur sur sa barque.

\- Et il les emmène où le Passeur ? À Avalon aussi ?

\- Bah… J’suis pas mort, je peux pas vous dire… » Perceval continua, en haussant les épaules. « Puis je suis pas romain alors, j’sais pas si j’ai le droit…

\- Bah vous aurez qu’à leur demander aux dieux si ça vous arrive. » S’agaça le Maître d’Armes, les mains passées sur son visage et les ombres de l’insomnie allongeant gravement ses traits…

Perceval ne dit rien, la langue liée dans la bouche. Ils étaient tous à cran de toute façon. Lancelot serrait et desserrait son poing comme s’il allait se mettre à frapper tous ceux qui bougeaient, Galessin pensait à autre chose, la main derrière la nuque, réajustant le col de la cape d’apparat en bandoulière autour de sa poitrine, maintenant qu’il n’avait plus besoin de ses bras. Caius avait les yeux fixés sur la dépouille sans tête qui c’était animée toute seule, un frisson le transperçant.

« - De toute façon je suis pas sûr que les dieux nous trouvent ici… » Il murmura, la bouche pleine de cendres.

Un silence.

« - On va pas les cramer… ? » S’affola le chevalier aux yeux clairs, ses yeux focalisés sur chacun d’entre eux.

« - On va pas les enterrer non plus… » Galessin ironisa. « S’ils reviennent… ?

\- Et si on gagne le jeu et que la malédiction s’annule, que tout le monde est ramené ? Vous croyez qu’ils vont revenir s’ils ont plus de corps ? »

La réflexion de Perceval cloua soudainement toute l’assemblée, s’échangeant des regards un peu perdus. Personne n’avait même pensé que l’état pouvait être un effet de la malédiction, et non une mort définitive. C’était une hypothèse trop étrange, un raisonnement trop alambiqué.

Le genre de réflexion qui ne pouvait sortir que de la bouche de Perceval.

Caius se redressa, son mouvement interrompant trop vite la pointe d’espérance, alors qu’il dévalait les marches d’un pas lourd. La poussière et la brume s’ouvraient sur son passage, la terre qu’il foulait semblant craqueler sous son poids. Caius était vivant, mais il avait presque l’air mort. Comme ces statues sans vie qui ornaient les bords des grandes villas et parfois des fontaines et des jardins, sauf qu’il avait jamais vu l’horreur représentée aussi vivement que sur sa tête à lui.

« - Quoi qu’il en soit… Vous serez gentil de me cramer, si je passe ad patres. » Caius reprit, passant une main froide sur son visage tordu. « Je veux pas finir comme ça… »

Un corbeau croassa quelque part, ses plumes noires invisibles sur le lit des nuages, se moquant d’eux et de leurs états d’âme et de leurs questions, seulement là pour le festin qu’était les deux morts dans leur court… Perceval releva les yeux, et quand Lancelot ordonna d’un geste de rapatriés les corps à l’intérieur de la chapelle, la troupe suivit sans discuter ses ordres.

Au-dessus d’eux, encore une fois, le corbeau riait.

* * *

Convaincre les enchanteurs de le suivre ça avait été beaucoup plus simple qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. D’habitude quand il y avait un troisième parti à l’extérieur, ils s’accordaient toujours à unir leurs forces contre lui. Comme quoi la robe avait beau changer, les plumes restaient les mêmes…

Là, la situation était en plus très délicate, il fallait se convaincre qu’ils n’étaient pas des loups, et il fallait les convaincre que lui non plus. S’aventurer ensemble dans les recoins de Kaamelott avant que la nuit ne tombe, chercher des informations qui n’existaient peut-être pas.

Quand il leur avait exposé sa requête, il s’attendait déjà à se faire prendre la tête, ou à les observer s’entredéchirer. Alors quand ils s’étaient consultés du regard, il avait imaginé le pire.

« - Non mais on se disait la même chose…

\- Foutus pour foutus. »

Puisque leur sourire n’était pas trop pointu. Que leur attitude n’était pas trop détachée. Ses doutes s’étaient calmés quelque peu. Il avait quand même préféré informer Hervé de Rinel, quand ils l’avaient croisé, de leurs desseins avant de s’enfoncer dans les labyrinthes de couloirs sombres qui menaient aux archives royales.

Pour un roi qui était si cultivé, la place qui avait été réservée pour les archives n’était pas bien importante comparée à d’autres pièces. Les livres prenaient la poussière, pêle-mêle sur des étagères intouchées, souvent entassés les uns sur les autres, les parchemins trainant sans dessus-dessous dans des pyramides précaires. L’humidité n’était pas un problème, mais l’odeur de renfermé et les marques blanches de la poussière trahissaient l’état délaissé des lieux.

Il était presque gêné d’un tel désordre, mais ses hôtes n’avaient même pas pris le temps de s’attarder sur l’état déplorable de son domaine, se mettant à fouiller les ouvrages, à la lumière de leurs bougies, déterminés à trouver ce qu’ils étaient venus chercher.

Ce qu’ils cherchaient ?

Un moyen d’interrompre le jeu ? De trouver les rôles ? De gagner ? Un livre, un témoignage que c’était déjà arriver. Une solution…

Alors ils retournaient tout, rajoutaient au chantier. Empilaient les parchemins des étagères aux tables, se répartissaient comme il pouvait les livres. Ils avaient confié le latin au diacre, les dialectes magiques à l’enchanteur, et l’ancien celte et les langues communes au druide, essayant de tourner sur le plus de livres possibles.

Après des heures qui s’apparentaient plus à des jours, à arpenter les pages granuleuses et sèches, sans trouver aucun ouvrage qui ne soit d’intérêt, ils furent faucher en vol. Les cloches de la chapelle résonnèrent, plongeant dans les intestins du château comme s’ils s’étaient tenus dans son ombre, les faisant tous trois sursauter.

« - Bon, moi j’ai tiré dans la mauvaise pioche. Z’avez trouvé quelque chose… ? 

\- Rien… » Blaise du avouer. « Vous ?

\- Plus ou moins la même chose… » Merlin déplora lança un sourire à son collègue, trop fatigué pour le retenir, haussant les épaules pour leur confirmer ce qui était essentiellement la même chose.

Ce n’était plus l’embarras qui retenait Blaise maintenant, mais la fatigue. Le son de la cloche résonnait encore dans les couloirs, faisait trembler tous ses os, pénétrait sa chair comme s’il était en dessous. Elle n’était pas la même que celle de la chapelle ou peut-être était-ce l’écho qui la rendait moins claire... Il avait l’impression qu’elle ne sonnerait plus jamais à la gloire de la lumière divine, mais seulement à la fortune corrompue des nuits noires.

Quand elle se tut, il sembla qu’il leur était de nouveau permis de respirer.

« - Quelle perte de temps… »

Elle sonna une seconde fois. Un deuxième appel, et si le premier l’avait vidé d’espoir, le second le vida de son énergie. Autour de la table étroite, leurs soupirs désespérés avaient fait place aux bâillements et aux étirements de moins en moins discrets. Élias claqua son tome d’un mouvement vif, essayant d’éteindre le claironnement sans succès.

« - Je sais pas vous mais je vais remonter… » Il annonça, traçant ses yeux glissant sur les deux autres, mais déjà inconfortablement sur ses pieds. Néanmoins, il ne décolla pas immédiatement. « Merlin ?

\- Je vous suis… » Le druide déclara, se dressant à son tour de sa chaise, déposant un galet plat là où il c’était arrêter, et refermant son propre ouvrage dessus. « Père Blaise…

\- Non mais vous en faites pas pour moi, je finis celui-là et je vais me coucher.

\- Non, je ne m’en fais pas pour vous ce soir… » Le druide confirma, avec une voix très sûre de lui.

Au troisième glas, ils étaient déjà partis. Il les avait vus disparaître dans l’embrasure de la porte, sans un mot de plus, attendant certainement d’être hors de portée de ses oreilles pour commencer à parler entre eux.

Dès qu’ils avaient quitté la pièce, c’était comme si les ombres avaient avalées la lueur des bougies. Il se disait que son cerveau fatigué lui jouait des tours, mais Il avait tâché deux fois son parchemin de cire en rapprochant les bougies des lettres enluminées. Les angles et les recoins avaient tous posé les yeux sur lui. Épiant, guettant ses moindres mouvements. La compagnie de leurs yeux étranges plus inquiétante encore que la solitude, tellement qu’il avait besoin de se mettre le dos au mur pour s’assurer que rien ne glisse derrière lui. Les flammes dansant dans des rondes démoniaques, donnant de la matière aux ombres, tellement que chaque clignement d’œil créait un nouveau mouvement furtif à la périphérie de sa vision.

Il tâcha par deux fois ses pages de cires, et par frustration, laissa tomber les descriptions ampoulées des bêtes fabuleuses qui rôdaient la nuit les forêts de Logres… La chaise grinça quand il se releva, encore plus quand il la repoussa sous la table. Il allait faire un pas en avant, reposer le livre et remonter à ses quartiers quand quelque chose froissa sous son pied.

Un parchemin avait glissé sur la surface, que ni lui, ni ses deux assistants crépusculaires n’avaient aperçu en remuant le foutoir qu’était ses quartiers. Il murmura un juron pour l’étendue silencieuse, allant pour rattraper le papier.

Et s’arrêta net quand quelque chose grogna…

Un homme de foi marchait toujours avec la certitude et la foi que Dieu se tenait derrière lui, mais le Père Blaise avait toujours été un petit peu sceptique à ce sujet… Il avait beaucoup plus de questions que de réponses.

Les doigts qui étaient dirigés vers le parchemin remontèrent au pendentif qui entourait son cou, récitant une prière silencieuse, la sueur maculant son front.

Si Dieu pouvait le voir… N’importe lequel pourvu qu’il soit bon. Il priait qu’il l’épargne.

* * *

Dans la glace polie, qu’on avait attachée au mur, elle regardait ses traits avec attention, les longues mèches lisses et rousses, qui tombaient comme de l’eau. La couleur un peu claire de sa peau là où le soleil ne pouvait pas taper, les bleus, presque violacés, autour de sa gorge, là où la bête avait serrée. Son reflet miroitant fixement dans la surface sans vague.

Elle passa les robes et les dessous au-dessus de sa tête, s’entortillant dedans avec des mouvements maladroits, mais s’en libérant malgré tout… Les tissus glissèrent sur le sol et elle se dépêcha de les ramasser, les amenant jusqu’aux armoires avant de se tourner vers le bassin d’eau.

L’eau est froide contre sa jambe nue, et elle a un mouvement de recul qu’elle ne comprend pas, tout son corps tremblant et les poils s’hérissant. Mais il lui faut prendre une autre inspiration, et lutter, en mettant la deuxième jambe, s’agenouillant jusqu’à la taille, puis s’allongeant dans l’eau.

Elle inspire par le nez, sent l’air s’engouffrer dans ses poumons, imagine que ses pieds sont au fond d’un lac profond qui mène jusqu’au centre de la terre.

Elle expire par la bouche, des bulles d’air et d’excitation, et laisse les eaux l’envahir, glisser dans ses poumons, et s’écouler partout, sans jamais la noyer.

Le rythme est lent, comme la houle qui monte. La connexion n’est pas facile à faire, mais les mots sont impossibles à oublier. L’eau la berce mais elle manque de mouvement, elle manque de courant. Alors elle inspire à fond et plonge la tête dans l’eau.

Son dos n’atteint jamais le fond.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, tout est bleu, et gris, et vert. En suspens. Calme. Les lumières froides flottent au-dessus de sa tête comme passant au travers d’un voile clair, et rien de ce qui est n’existe, et tout ce qui a été se retrouve.

Elle inspire, et l’eau dans ses poumons ne brûle pas, mais elle la sent tout de même soulever ses cheveux, manipuler son corps, la maintenir en place, en flottement.

Un peu moins humaine, Vivianne ne peut s’empêcher de sourire.

L’immensité des abysses cachaient autant qu’elle ne laisse voir, mais Vivianne sait les arpenter, elle a appris comment faire. Elle laisse les doigts froids des courants s’enrouler autour de son enveloppe, sans attendre rien de sa destination, suivant son instinct là où il le mènerait.

Une petite forme se découpait du monde, tache blanche dans l’immensité monochrome, et dès qu’elle l’aperçut elle se sentit attirée par lui. Le fil qui les tire l’un vers l’autre prenant la forme désagréable d’une corde cédée, enroulée autour de son cou…

« - Vénec… ? »

Elle n’a pas besoin de lui poser la question, mais elle le fait quand même.

Le spectre ne répond pas, les chemises larges gonflées par l’eau, ses yeux sans pupille fixé sur elle. Ce n’est pas le petit garçon qu’elle a connu, c’est le voleur qui l’a protégé quand elle n’avait pas eu la force de le faire. Ses yeux laiteux fixent en elle sans la trouver, la transperce sans la voir.

« _O… u… i_ … »

Vivianne peut se sentir déglutir, et la sensation est désagréable mais elle ne fait pas aussi mal qu’elle aurait pu. Elle peut sentir les effets de sa sérénité commencer à s’épuiser, mais elle le presse.

« - Vous avez vu Arthur ? » Elle demande, encore, sûre d’elle. « Est-ce que vous savez où il est ? »

Ce qui reste de Vénec reste silencieux. Sa bouche entr’ouverte dans un simulacre de vie déjà partie depuis longtemps. Vivianne s’épuise, essayant de repousser les cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles.

« _S… e… u… l… »_

Puis quelque chose se saisit d’elle. Une main lourde qui entoure sa taille, et l’ange hurle. Quand la bulle se brise, l’eau pénètre ses poumons, la forçant à retenir sa respiration. Le sel pique son nez, et la forme sans tête du garde du corps et elle hurle. Elle se débat, poussant ses bras en avant pour essayer de se rattraper à Vénec, mais n’emportant que les bulles qu’elle envoie valser. Essayant d’échapper à ces mains qui font la taille de son crâne et qui peuvent l’écraser comme un garçon arrache les ailes des libellules.

Il y a quelqu’un d’autre... Au loin, derrière Vénec.

Un homme brun… Avec les cheveux emmêlés… Il regarde dans sa direction.

Elle le voit seulement parce que toute l’eau autour de lui est baignée dans une nuée rouge…

* * *

Vivianne sorti de l’eau violemment, reprenant une inspiration qui brûla ses poumons.

La figure de l’homme-loup se tenait au-dessus de son bain, ses grands yeux dorés plongés sur elle avec une expression réprobatrice. Elle soutint son regard avec défiance, prête à se défendre une seconde fois, prête à le mordre, à lui arracher la gorge.

« - Prends-gare à toi, Messagère… » Il lui souffla, sur un air de mise en garde. « Toute eau n’est pas bonne à boire. »


	7. Persona

« - Le jour s’est levé sur Kaamelott, et une victime est a déplorer ce matin… »

Aucun autres mots ne purent être prononcés, ils étaient assez infâmes pour se suffire à eux-mêmes. La scène assez claire pour qu’ils n’aient pas à en souffrir plus. La dépouille d’Hervé de Rinel, avait été déposée sur son siège autour de la table. Mis en évidence comme on le ferait une poupée de chiffon. Le metteur en scène avait joué sur les limites de son castelet : Les projections éclaboussées de sang refusant de toucher la table, retombant comme des rideaux. La Table Ronde, elle, était complètement intouchée par le liquide, et dissimulait les blessures.

On aurait pu croire qu’il était parti sans douleur, telle était la nature du théâtre. Mais l’odeur ne trompait pas, ni le bruit, lourd et froid du liquide qui frappait le sol.

Ploc

Ploc

Ploc

Un tonnerre d’applaudissements, rythmique et répétitif, presque imperceptible, qui accompagnait le meneur du jeu et sa danse funeste.

Pour tout avouer, il évitait même de le regarder. Comme pour les tragédies antiques, il savait déjà ce qu’il allait voir. Une paire d’yeux sans fonds, vides comme des flaques d’eaux croupies, qui pénétraient sous la peau et laissait un sentiment froid, et poisseux.

Il n’avait pas honte d’avouer qu’il était horrifié, il n’y avait pas de honte à avoir. Il n’y avait pas non plus de honte à célébrer d’être vivant quand lui était mort…

Les chœurs portaient leurs masques tragiques. Il voyait Yvain, à quelques sièges à sa gauche, les yeux fixés sur le vide, ses poings crispés autour de la manche de l’inconnue qu’il avait confondue pour sa mère pendant une fraction de seconde.

Il entendait Gauvain se répandre en sanglots étouffés dans les bras de son tuteur, la panique à deux doigts d’exploser. Galessin le tenait, la main de Guenièvre sur son dos, alors qu’elle s’écartait au plus loin possible de ce corps à côté d’elle.

Il goûtait le mépris de Léodagan, à l’égard de la créature qui roulait lentement entre es rangs, comme si la bile coulait dans sa propre gorge. L’envie de prononcer des mots qui ne sortaient pas.

Tout le monde tenait son rôle… Le chevalier blanc, la régente forte, l’inconnue muette. Les pêcheurs comme les saints. Attablés au même tribunal, présidé par un juge pourrissant, autant victime que bourreau.

Aucunes éloges funèbres ne seraient prononcées en son honneur, aucunes promesses de repos éternel, aucunes catharsis et aucunes absolutions.

Ploc.

Ploc.

Ploc.

Il avait envie de tendre la main à l’autre bout de la table, de prendre celle d’Yvain et de la serrer fort. De se lever et d’aller souffler des mots optimistes à Gauvain, pour détourner les yeux de son calvaire. De s’appuyer solidement contre Léodagan, et se laisser pleurer jusqu’à ce que ses forces l’abandonnent. De glisser sous la table et de s’y laisser mourir, pourvu que ça s’arrête. Mais ce n’était pas le costume qu’il devait porter.

Le sien était égoïste... Et statique...

Ploc.

Ploc.

Ploc.

Il passa une main sur ses yeux, et se mordit la langue.

La main faussement amicale du Père Blaise le réveilla.

« - Seigneur Bohort ? » S’enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le prince de Gaunes releva la tête, sa gorge était sèche, essayant de reprendre quelque peu la posture qui était digne de son rang. Tous les yeux étaient retombés sur lui pendant l’intervalle, épiant ses moindres faiblesses, essayant de deviner ses moindres maux. La vision lui aurait fait perdre consistance s’il n’avait pas eu un dossier pour le contenir.

Le soupçonnaient-ils tous ? Déjà ? Avaient-ils déjà une raison de vouloir sa tête sur une pique ? Avait-il fait un quelconque écart qui puisse justifier ça ?

Non. Il avait été exemplaire, décida-t-il.

Il avait pleuré quand il avait fallu, il avait eu les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois qu’ils étaient passés sur les taches de sang. Il avait mis les sourires au bon endroit, les mots rassurant aux autres, l’humour où il était nécessaire. Il avait supporté, il avait gardé le masque autant qu’il avait fallu. Il avait tenu son rôle.

À Gaunes, avant les classes et les lettres et les arts, on apprenait la comédie. On savait où mettre le ton, quelles courbettes faire, quels termes employés pour que la famille conserve ses lettres de noblesse.

On appelait ces cours diplomaties. Il appelait ça des mascarades. Mais il avait toujours aimé les festivités, les déguisements, les poésies… Tout ce qu’on appelait art et qu’il appelait société.

« - Les nuits sont loin d’être reposantes. » Il essaya de sourire, passant une main sur ses paupières qui s’alourdissaient.

À côté de lui, Blaise opina du chef, mais il ne le croyait pas plus pour autant. Ses yeux cachaient toute leur méfiance. Il était un comédien aussi, sur un certain plan, il aimait bien mettre les formes aux histoires, même s’il insistait pour avoir les récits les plus vrais possible il aimait les enluminures, et les images, et les sobriquets légendaires…

Il jouait moins bien que lui.

Comme l’objectif était la survie, c’était un avantage…

« - Quelle est la marche à suivre ? » Interrogea finalement le Maître d’Armes, ses doigts heurtant en rythme l’accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« - C’est un jeu de piste, comme la chasse. » Dagonet remarqua, parlant sans que sa voix ne tremble, mais ses yeux refusant de se poser autre part que sur le bois. « Faut savoir qui était avec lui en dernier… Les empreintes les plus fraîches.

\- La chasse ne demande-t-elle pas une économie de mot ?

\- Normalement. » Le seigneur répondit, en haussant les épaules. « La différence, c’est que les proies et les prédateurs sont dans la même pièce, alors ça servirait trop à rien de chuchoter… »

Bohort fit la moue à la réponse, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Léodagan dodelinait de la tête, de manière presque imperceptible. Il jugeait les mots de Dagonet justes, et il avait raison. Forcément qu’il avait raison.

« - Bien… On va devoir compter sur l’hospitalité de tout l’monde. » Perceval commenta, ses yeux perçants étrangement solennels.

« - L’honnêteté. » Grognèrent peut-être trois personnes en même temps.

« - Bah ouais, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?

\- Qui a été le dernier d’entre vous à croiser Hervé ? » Demanda Guenièvre, sans penser à lui répondre.

Un nouveau silence tomba, certains débattant pour savoir quoi répondre. Le mouvement inconfortable de Merlin, à quelques sièges de Léodagan attira son regard. Le vieux druide plongeant ses yeux des deux côtés de Bohort, sur Blaise très précisément, et sur quelqu’un d’autre, à côté de Dagonet, qu’il avait du mal à déterminer.

« - Quelque chose à dire ? » Demanda le Maître d’Armes à côté de lui.

Le druide lâcha une de ses têtes, celles d’un enfant pris la main dans la boîte à cookie.

« - Je sais pas-

\- C’est Blaise qui l’a vu en dernier… » Élias l’interrompit, volant à la rescousse de son collègue. « Il l’a pris à parti avant que nous ne descendions aux bibliothèques, et on ne l’a pas revu sur le chemin du retour.

\- _Oh l’enfoiré_ … » Souffla Le Père Blaise, un peu trop haut pour passer inaperçu. Et quand l’attention se tourna sur lui, une deuxième vague de panique le pris aux tripes. « La seule raison pour laquelle je l’ai interpellé. C’est parce que j’avais des soupçons sur vous deux !

\- Pardon ? » S’étrangla Merlin.

« - Okay, c’est raisonnable… » Avoua Élias en croisant les bras au fond de sa chaise.

« - Et les soupçons, vous les avez toujours ? » Interrogea Dame Séli.

Le prêtre prit une seconde de réflexion, qui sembla durer une éternité, observant avec attention les deux interlocuteurs qui avaient tenté de le précipiter dans la tombe.

« - Non… » Il se ravisa, peu rassuré.

C’était définitif… Il jouait moins bien que lui.

Merlin soupira, visiblement profondément soulagé par l’annonce. Élias grimaçant avec un sourire presque malsain, défiant les autres de relancer de nouvelles accusations contre lui.

La stratégie qu’il avait choisie était beaucoup moins subtile que celle de Bohort, et si sa position était inconfortable, il s’y fondait comme dans une seconde de peau. Plus suspect qu’innocent, mais beaucoup trop honnête pour être soupçonné plus d’un instant par les gens les plus raisonnables. Son sourire trop large pour être autre chose que cruellement fier de sa ruse. Il allait y perdre ses plumes, mais s’il souriait comme ça c’était que le jeu devait en valoir la chandelle.

Il serait éliminé tôt… Il pensait.

Les loups le garderaient en vie, parce qu’il était un suspect idéalement honnête, mais les villageois le rattraperaient vite.

Et le Maître d’Armes, s’il était l’un d’entre eux, mènerait l’assaut.

« - Ça doit convenablement vous amuser… » Il grinça entre ses dents.

L’autre lui offrit un sourire forcé pour seule réponse.

« - Le fait est… » L’enchanteur reprit. « Qu’on ne l’a pas revu en remontant…

\- Non, il est mort là. » Annonça Merlin. « Voyez la manière dont le sang est répandu ? Ça ça veut dire qu’il est mort sur sa chaise... En plus on a pas d’autre trace ailleurs, et si vous écoutez bien... »

Il perdit un instant le sens de ses mots, laissant le silence trainer. Il attendait qu’il finisse, mais en faites, il ne révéla rien de plus, tout le monde savait déjà à quoi il faisait référence.

« - Donc la vraie question, c’est qui était le premier ici ? » Léodagan remarqua.

Léodagan aussi jouait à un jeu dangereux…

En essayant d’obtenir le plus d’informations possible, il avait fini par attirer beaucoup des regards sur lui. Trop loin pour bénéficier de son conseil, isolé entre Lancelot et le Maître d’Armes, il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’il ait pris une voie différente. La subtilité n’était pas non plus son fort… On n’apprenait pas la diplomatie au Sud du mur d’Hadrien, quand le combat et la famine étaient deux adversaires redoutables.

Il aurait aimé qu’il le regarde. Qu’il le consulte. Même s’il n’avait rien qu’il pouvait lui dire. Même s’il n’y avait rien qu’il pouvait faire.

Tout le monde aimait à se croire le héros de sa tragédie… Le protagoniste final, même si ça ne se finissait jamais bien.

« - Ouais mais non ? » Perceval fronça les sourcils.

« - Comment ça non ? » Caius railla, dans un rictus un peu tordu.

« - Bah… J’sais pas vous. » Le chevalier en bleu continua, un peu intimidé, mais sans vouloir le montrer. « Mais je me souviens pas bien comment je suis arrivé ici… »

Le chœur resta silencieux, un instant, essayant de comprendre le sens de ses mots…

Même pour Bohort qui avait savouré toute la scène, elle restait floue. La lumière du jour, sans source solaire, qui repassait sur l’obscurité anthracite de la nuit. L’odeur du sommeil sur la peau… La paix égoïste qu’il ressentait en s’extirpant d’un sommeil sans rêves.

Bien sûr le temps s’était distordu… Il avait quitté ses quartiers avant que tous ne soient debout, et il était arrivé à la Salle du Trône au milieu d’un groupe, descendant de différents couloirs. Des gens qui étaient parfois dans ses étages, arrivant d’un couloir qui n’avait pas de sens. Mais Kaamelott n’était plus vraiment Kaamelott depuis la malédiction. Les couloirs sinueux menaient tous aux mêmes points, et on pouvait ardemment échapper à leur manipulation.

Comme des fils sur une marionnette, ils étaient tirés là où ils devaient être, comme si tout était déjà orchestré.

« - Vous parlez peut-être des couloirs ? » Il essaya d’éclaircir auprès de Perceval, sachant que personne n’aurait la patience de le faire à sa place.

Le chevalier haussa les épaules.

« - ‘Fin… Oui si ! Mais en général aussi : Dernières nouvelles j’avais rien à foutre à Kaamelott, j’étais chez mes vieux… Pis d’abord c’était plus Arthur le roi !

\- Comment ça c’était plus Arthur le roi ? 

\- Vous vous en souvenez pas ? »

Le chevalier en vert fut pris d’une soudaine sensation de vertige.

« - Ça veut dire qu’on a été choisi… » Bohort se rendit compte, un peu amèrement. Sa main tremblant quand elle atteignait sa bouche. « Nous avons tous été sélectionné pour jouer les rôles qui nous incombent dans cette pièce de théâtre fratricide…

\- Ça s’entend. » Lancelot remarqua, le visage déchiré par quelques émotions qu’il n’arrivait pas à identifier. « Sauf que les apparences sont trompeuses…

\- Pas tant que ça… » Perceval remarqua. « Le Garde du Corps était l’enfant sauvage, ça paraît évident, vu qu’il a été élevé par des ours polaires.

\- Comment vous savez ça ?

\- Non mais c’est lui qui nous l’a dit. » Karadoc enchaîna. « Le gars il mangeait que de la viande crue, au bout d’un moment on lui pose les bonnes questions… » Il fit un signe de son index. « Hey ouais, ça carbure sec là-dedans…

\- Et Vénec c’était le Voleur ! » Perceval continua. « Donc ça se trouve, y a un lien…

\- Mais à ce moment-là, quel rôle tenait Arthur… ? »

Un silence accompagna le raisonnement.

Ploc.

Ploc.

_Ploc._

« - Hier certains d’entre nous avons voté Vénec… » Bohort reprit, essayant de reprendre les rênes de la conversation avant que les tambours ne résonnent de nouveau. « Le raisonnement était… Quelque peu _approximatif_.

\- Mouais… Voir carrément débile. » Claqua Léodagan, sans voir le nombre de personnes qui se courrouçait contre lui.

« - _Certes_. » Continua Bohort, sans lancer de regard dans la direction du roi de Carmélide. « Peut-être gagnerions-nous plus à voir lequel de nous en a profité ?

\- Donc on aurait le choix entre Lancelot, Galessin ou Calogrenant ? » Séli trancha.

Un frisson d’inconfort glissa dans le dos de Bohort, se rendant compte qu’il était dans la même situation que ne l’avait été son protégé hier. Sentant la pointe de flèche se rapprocher de son crâne, il referma discrètement les poings.

« - Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit… !

\- Vous faites bien de préciser. » Le Maître d’Armes remarqua. « Parce que c’est vous qui avez suggéré qu’il était malhonnête.

\- Jamais ? » Bohort répondit. Son cœur battant la chamade, essayant de réhydrater ses lèvres. « Bien sûr que nous avions nos différents, mais je n’ai jamais suggéré que Vénec puisse être l’un d’entre eux… !

\- C’est vrai ça, je me rappelle pas avoir entendu Bohort accuser Vénec de quoi que ce soit…

\- Puis il aurait sauté sur l’occasion, mais il a même pas voté, d’abord ! » Renchaina Yvain. « Alors que Calogrenant, lui.

\- Il était à l’étage de la première tuerie… » Remarqua Dagonet.

Le roi de Calédonie se tendait, visiblement à côté de lui. L’armure sur ses épaules cliquetant à chacun de ses mouvements, un bruit froid et métallique. Il ne pourrait pas courir, comme l’avait fait Vénec… Affublé de son épée, et de son armure, alors quoi qui allait arriver allait se produire face à eux.

Il était déjà mort…

Rien n’avait été encore décidé mais il était déjà mort.

Cruellement… Brutalement… Bohort se rendit compte, qu’il valait toujours mieux Calogrenant que lui.

« - C’t’une piste qui commence à s’éclaircir…

\- Et c’est le seul des votants qui n’a pas daigné venir disposer des corps...

\- En même temps vous auriez pas non plus voulu être à sa place... » Yvain soupira, sifflant.

« - C’était une erreur ! » Calogrenant se mit à implorer, et ça raisonnait comme les échos d’un fantôme dans son oreille. « C’était une erreur et ça ne prouve rien… ! L’erreur est humaine, non ?

\- Sauf que chaque erreur nous amène plus près de la tragédie… »

Bohort ferma les yeux…

Ploc.

Ploc.

Ploc.

Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche qui ne voulait pas s’enfuir.

« - Trois votes ont déjà été déposés contre Calogrenant cette nuit… » Soupira l’Esprit à son oreille.

« - Quoi ? » S’inquiéta Perceval, cherchant des yeux les votant, sans voir une seule main debout. « Mais comment c’est possible.

\- Mais ça vous dirait d’arrêter de voter à l’aveugle… ? » Déplora Élias, pour la première fois semblant terriblement agacé par la tournure des évènements. « On n’a pas encore assez d’éléments pour se baser sur des instincts à la con et des revanches. On sait même pas combien y a de loups !

\- Attendez, non, ça peut pas être Calogrenant ! » Se réveilla soudainement Caius, sautant sur ses pieds. « C’est pas Calogrenant du tout même ! Arrêtez de voter…

\- Ah et c’est maintenant que vous vous réveillez, vous ? » Galessin l’attaqua. « Vous auriez pas un petit problème de timing par hasard ?

\- Surtout que c’est grâce à Vénec si vous êtes pas mort hier.

\- Non mais c’est bon, putain, j’essaye de vous aider, vous allez pas me casser les couilles ?! » Caius aboya presque, passant une main dans les boucles épaisses et noires de sa crinière. « Moi j’ai rien à foutre dans votre château à la con. Je suis pas un chevalier de votre légende, moi. Vos dieux je m’en carre ! Je suis un centurion de l’armée romaine ! Et j’ai pas envie d’y passer ! Si vous votez pour Calogrenant, c’est un innocent de plus qui va partir… Alors soit on égalise, soit on en perd-un… »

Et en disant ça, tout son corps tremblait, mais Caius tenait fermement sa position.

La Bête s’approcha dans son dos et appuya une main sur son épaule.

« - _Assis_. »

L’Émissaire invoqua de sa voix lourde qui ressemblait au grognement d’un ours. Il lui sembla que Caius luttait, mais quelque chose faisait plier ses genoux contre son gré, comme si l’ordre avait été un sort. Le soldat romain retomba dans son siège, un peu plus droit, un peu plus mal à l’aise qu’il l’avait été en leur servant son discours, et transpirant l’angoisse jusque dans sa poitrine.

« - Il nous faut vraiment un Capitaine… » Remarqua de nouveau Galessin.

« - Ma Reine… » L’interpella Perceval avec une voix très douce. « Vous devez avoir une idée de pour qui nous devons voter ? »

La question prit tout le monde par surprise, et une nouvelle fois, leur Reine sembla trembler de tout son corps en l’entendant… Bohort ne put s’empêcher de lancer ses yeux sur Léodagan, pour voir sa réaction, mais ses yeux étaient tracés sur sa fille.

S’il y avait une constance, c’est que les héritiers de Carmélide s’adoucissaient avec le temps. Goustan le Cruel était un dragon, il avait fait de Léodagan un animal de guerre qui avait la prétention de lui être cent fois plus sympathique. L’Ours avait subi la même malédiction pour sa progéniture. Yvain avait ses moments d’impartialités, mais il était aussi espiègle que feignant.

Guenièvre, à côté, était un véritable agneau…

Elle avait des yeux de biche, et elle était peut-être miséricordieuse, mais Bohort, peut-être plus que les autres, ne se tromperait pas sur son cas : Un agneau n’était qu’un bélier en devenir. Et les béliers, même les plus élégamment sculptés dans les bois les plus nobles, restaient des armes de guerre.

Même s’il était l’aîné de sa fratrie, il avait toujours été plus ou moins conclu qu’il n’était pas fait pour le Trône… Il était un bon négociateur, un excellent diplomate, et peut-être un ambassadeur de prestige, mais on était plus en sécurité quand on n’était pas la tête d’affiche.

Il leva la main, un peu timidement.

« - Je soutiens la candidature de notre Reine… » Il annonça.

Ploc…

Ploc…

Ploc…

« - Vous aurez besoin d’une majorité absolue… » Caius continua. « Si y a pas d’autres candidats, le vôtre a besoin d’obtenir une majorité. C’est comme ça que ça marche…

\- On a besoin de dix voix...

\- Ouais mais faudrait que ça accélère parce qu’on a pas que ça à foutre.

\- Bien ça va aller vite. On a besoin d’un capitaine, quelqu’un dont le vote compte double, pour sauver les innocents… » Séli continua. « Je soutiens Guenièvre.

\- Ouais, la justice c’est une affaire de famille… » Léodagan souffla, en levant sa main en l’air. « Je suis.

\- On est à six… » Lancelot remarqua. Aussi étonné que les souverains de Carmélide de se retrouver dans leur camp.

« - Bon, c’est bon, on a compris. Grouillez-vous de voter pour mademoiselle, avant qu’on perde le temps dont on a besoin pour sortir l’autre de sa mouise… » Élias siffla.

« - Tiens vous votez pas vous ? » Le Maître d’Armes remarqua, sa main levée.

« - Pour une fois qu’il veut pas donner son avis, le faites pas remarqué… 

\- J-je… » Gauvain s’étranglait dans sa gorge, levant une main fragile en l’air… « Je suis… »

Rapidement, les mains de Galessin l’accompagnèrent, puis d’autres, elles se rajoutèrent à la chorale sans souffler un mot. L’étrangère rousse, Blaise, Merlin, et même Caius, et la cérémonie était loin du faste des autres qu’il avait déjà vu, mais elle avait quelque chose de sombrement définitive. L’atmosphère était électrique, la tension était là, presque palpable sous les doigts, et la tragédie d’être élue contre son gré avait quelque chose de bien plus viscéral que tout ce qu’il avait pu vivre avant. La décision était unanime, et bientôt, même les plus indifférents avaient les paumes plantées en l’air, comme tant de bannière qui acclamait son nom.

On n’élisait pas les reines, normalement.

Mais on avait élu Arthur, en quelque sorte. Élu des dieux, élu du peuple… Six rois avaient décidé de s’unir sous lui, et tout le monde avait suivi.

S’il avait fallu réélire quelqu’un ils auraient choisi Arthur sans hésiter, mais Arthur n’était pas là, n’est-ce pas ?

L’Émissaire tournait encore, et cette fois-ci, il s’arrêta derrière le siège de la régente, posant deux mains griffues contre ses tempes. Guenièvre ferma les yeux, terrifiée quand la chose remonta son visage à la vue de tous, et que quelque chose commença à se produire.

« - Hey ! » Léodagan se rebella, sautant hors de son siège. « Hey, virez vos griffes de là ! »

Bohort poussa un glapissement en le voyant avancer. Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de faire un pas, ou de dégainer son épée, Lancelot, Merlin et le Maître d’Armes étaient déjà lancés sur lui. Le retenant dans un élan de panique, et l’empêchant de quitter son siège. Les trois hommes semblant peiner à contenir toute la rage qui venait d’exploser d’un coup, mais Léodagan s’immobilisa vite.

Il aventura un regard dans la direction de Guenièvre, et comprit vite pourquoi. Les chignons intriqués perdirent d’abord leur splendeur, les mèches glissant hors de leurs attaches comme des cascades. Défiant la gravité, semblant s’enrouler à quelque chose qui apparaissait autour de son front. Une couronne d’épines et de bois sembla prendre racine autour d’elle. Un monument tordu, et brut, sans géométrie ou but, qui grandissait comme les bois d’un cerf de chaque côté.

Le spectacle était d’une horreur qu’ils n’avaient pas anticipé. Séli s’était redressée, prête à sauter par-dessus la table, mais Perceval l’avait retenue par le bras avant qu’elle ne puisse bouger. La Reine cornue, ne semblait pas souffrir, et quand La Créature eut fini, couronnée à la vue de tous, elle ouvrit ses yeux bruns, aussi soulagée que terrifiée.

« - Vous avez choisi Guenièvre de Carmélide en tant que Capitaine… » Annonça l’Émissaire. « Espérons que son élection sera aussi fructueuse que vous ne l’avez espéré… »

Et elle retomba sur son siège comme une poupée de chiffon, écrasée par la responsabilité qui lui avait été imposée, le cœur au bord des lèvres… Sa détresse encore plus létale qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

Dans un scénario parfait, elle aurait accepté le rôle avec la grâce et la diligence qui lui incombait.

Mais le scénario n’était pas parfait… Il manquait des bouts, il était emmêlé, les fils n’avaient plus de sens, et tout le monde autour de la table se détestait et s’aimait dans le même souffle, incohérent.

De toute la table, il était peut-être celui qui avait la place la plus confortable, et en votant pour Guenièvre comme Capitaine en second, il s’était acheté encore plusieurs tours de présomption d’innocence.

C’était un jeu cupide, et injuste auquel Bohort avait joué… Mais il ne se connaissait pas autrement… Il était un excellent tricheur, un excellent menteur, c’était l’éducation, il pensait, c’était avoir un petit frère aussi insupportable. Il pouvait acheter son innocence avec des sourires et des faveurs, qui le soupçonneraient ?

Certainement pas Léodagan… Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens, presque par accident, de l’autre bout de la table, et il lui accorda un hochement de tête appréciatif. Semblant le remercier pour ce soutien qui mettait de nouveau la famille de Carmélide dans une position de supériorité.

Bohort lui accorda son sourire le plus délicat, essayant d’oublier que son cœur était traversé d’une flèche, et qu’il entendait le métal tambouriner contre ses côtes.

Oui… Bohort L’Escillé était un usurpateur.

C’était sa principale qualité…

Mais en amour comme en guerre, toute chose était juste.

« - J’vous en prie, Votre Altesse- » Lancelot soufflait à la femme qu’il aimait et qui ne l’aimait plus, hésitant à faire un mouvement vers elle, mais s’arrêtant soudainement en voyant qu’il devait traverser la chaise sur laquelle reposait Hervé pour cela.

« - Laissez-lui de l’espace ! » Protesta Galessin. « Vous voyez bien qu’elle a besoin de respirer.

\- Ouais, alors je veux bien, mais là on n’est vraiment pas en position pour les crises de panique…

\- Alors votez contre quelqu’un ? » S’étouffa quasiment Séli. « Si vous avez une meilleure idée ! »

Caius se tourna vers la Reine Mère, mais ne fit pas un geste de plus, immobile sur son siège. Trop couard pour lancer un jugement, sachant où les jugements trop rapides venaient, et bien trop conscient que la mort de Calogrenant, s’il était bien aussi innocent qu’il l’avait prétendu, serait le plus bel alibi pour lui.

Bohort ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

C’était bien pour ça que personne n’osait piper mot.

« - Eh bien moi j’ai peut-être une meilleure idée… » Le Maître d’Armes reprit. « Je relance mon vote contre Élias…

\- M-moi aussi… » Le Père Blaise commença, hésitant presque sur ses mots, comme si les prononcer allait lui valoir une malédiction.

Mais il n’avait pas plus de pouvoirs que les autres, parce qu’Élias se contenta de le regarder avec une expression de surprise teintée d’amusement. L’enchanteur rit, un peu malgré lui, et en voyant Caius pointé un troisième index dans sa direction, le rire se teinta d’amertume. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n’alla pas pointer du doigt quelqu’un d’autre, trop sonné par la révélation soudaine qu’il s’était mis en danger pour réagir.

« - Eh bah voyons ce que ça donne…

\- Je m’excuse... » Caius s’empressa. « Mais faut égaliser…

\- Si ça vous fait plaisir... 

\- Vous allez les laissez-vous buter sans rien faire ? » Merlin s’offusqua, à mi-voix, à la surprise générale.

Élias haussa les épaules. Merlin s’apprêtait à faire quelque chose, mais avant qu’il n’est pu esquisser l’ombre d’un mouvement, les cloches de l’église résonnèrent.

« - Calogrenant de Calédonie… » Commença Guenièvre, repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se redressant finalement. Sa voix tremblait, mais ses yeux étaient fermes. « Pour avoir fait condamner un innocent à mort, je vous condamne à mort, au nom de la Couronne de Logres…

\- Pardon ? » Calogrenant s’étouffa.

« - Non mais vous déconnez… » Caius soupira, désarticulé.

Bohort ferma les yeux…

Il entendait les cliquetis de son armure, et plus personne ne respirait comme il se redressait, perdant l’usage de ses jambes. Il entendait les pas de Calogrenant, et au lieu de se diriger directement vers la porte, il avait accouru auprès de la Reine. Un genou enfoncé sur le sol, implorant ses bonnes grâces. Sa tempérance. Le regard décomposé et vide des spectateurs, et des acteurs, comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver.

« - Si c’est le sort que vous me réservez… » Il lui souffla. « Je veux que vous sachiez que je n’ai fait que mon devoir envers ce royaume. Seulement ce que je pensais juste. »

Guenièvre laissa tomber sur lui des yeux impartiaux, mais désolés. Quelque chose bougea derrière Calogrenant, qu’il ne vit pas arriver.

Bohort ferma les yeux, en voyant le spectre s’animer.

Un craquement. Le bruit de l’armure heurtant le sol. Et dans la pièce, plus rien.

Plus que le ploc,

Ploc,

_Ploc…_

« - Et que ce soit une leçon pour chacun… » Guenièvre prononça, la voix embuée de larmes. « Qu’une accusation sans preuve n’est digne de foi, et nous mènera tous à notre perte… »

Et sans donner un seul regard en arrière, elle enjamba le cadavre du roi de Calédonie, et disparu par la porte de la table ronde. Le visage haut et le pas déterminé, mais les yeux embués de larmes. Ils l’observèrent tous disparaître sans pouvoir prononcer un mot de plus.

La scène finit, sans applaudissements de la foule… Seulement le bruit de ses talons dans le couloir.

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement à peine maitrisé, le cercle se briser, et les premiers hommes quitté leurs chaises pour examiner le cadavre qui gisait sur le sol. Il regardait Yvain rejoindre Gauvain, et le prendre dans ses bras… Il cherchait le regard de Léodagan, et trouva Séli à ses côtés, la main sur son épaule, essayant de garder leur visage aussi froid que possible…

Le roi de Carmélide avait sa main sur la sienne, et il serrait si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches…

« - Quel était son rôle ? » Interrogea Merlin, penché sur le cadavre, lâchant des regards à ce qui avait été Hervé avec une certaine inquiétude.

« - Le Roi de Calédonie était **Le Chevalier à l’Épée Rouillée** … » Expliqua l’Émissaire, avec son sourire habituel. « S’il avait été tué par un loup, il avait le pouvoir d’empoisonner le sang de l’un d’entre eux, et le tuer la nuit qui suivrait…

\- Dîtes-moi que c’est une blague… » Murmura Galessin, visiblement, à deux doigts de perdre la raison.

Mais si c’en était une, elle ne faisait rire que l’Esprit, et par tous les dieux elle riait.


	8. Agapé

Les lignes se chevauchaient. Les boucles des mots commençaient à se confondre comme une avancée de vague sur les parchemins jaunis, chaque information plus inutile que la précédente, le noyant dans une marée d’encre noire. Lire, en diagonale ou entre les lignes devenait une entreprise qui requérait des efforts herculéens, et plus il luttait avec ses yeux plus il avait l’impression que tout devenait flou.

La seule chose qui l’atteignait, c’était l’effroyable craquement, qui tournait en boucle dans son crâne.

Les os cassés il avait l’habitude. C’était délicat à gérer, mais pas impossible. D’habitude rien d’aussi irréversible… Sa salive avait un goût acide. Eaux troubles ou os cassés, il se sentait sombrer.

Il voyait Élias rassembler les quelques livres qu’on lui avait confiés, aussi agité et impuissant que lui. Finalement, c’était son truc, ça, les zones d’ombres et les machinations, mais il avait l’air d’avoir mesuré un peu trop lâchement qui était de ses alliés. Pas que l’alliance hypothétique soit forcément honorée de son côté non plus, mais s’il avait fallu la briser, il l’aurait fait plus finement qu’en pointant du doigt l’homme qu’il menaçait au milieu d’une assemblée de témoins.

« - Vous devriez rester. » Merlin avait essayé de lui proposer malgré tout, sans consulter l’avis du prêtre derrière lui.

« - Non merci. » L’autre lui avait répondu, plongeant des crocs froids là où ses yeux tombaient. « J’ai mieux à faire que de trainer avec des débiles. »

Et sans un mot de plus, pas qu’ils soient nécessaires, il avait disparu. Avalé par les ombres qui l’avaient vu apparaître. Laissant Merlin les sourcils froncés et un soupir coincé dans la gorge.

« - Ah j’avais oublié… ! » Blaise réapparut, agitant un parchemin qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. « J’ai trouvé ça sous un placard hier et c’est en druidique- Bah il est déjà parti ? »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. L’espace était déjà vide, oui. Refreinant un ‘‘à qui la faute’’ qui n’était pas mérité. C’était pas comme s’il le voulait forcément sous la main, hein, mais...

Non c’était con de foutre quelqu’un à la porte et s’étonner qu’il soit parti.

« - Celui-là plutôt qu’un autre, comment vous savez qu’il vaut quelque chose celui-là ?

\- Ah bah, jetez-y un œil, vous allez comprendre. »

Et il n’avait pas envie de le faire, mais il accepta avec un soupir… La chose que Blaise appelait un parchemin, ressemblait plus à une colonne de Corinthe. Quand il commença à se déplier devant lui il dut réaliser qu’il n’était pas un monument que par sa taille. Le vélin était souple d’avoir été roulé pendant tellement d’années, mais les écritures qui l’habillaient étaient anciennes, les runes intriquées, et s’il fallait l’estimer, il n’aurait pas été plus jeune que lui…

Mais le plus impressionnant, la chose qui fit courir un frisson immédiat dans son dos, c’était le sceau qui traversait le papier… Les dessins étaient primaux, dans un style poussiéreux, mais le loup était toujours gravé, féroce, et l’aura des mots qui entouraient la malédiction glissait sur sa peau, hérissant tous les poils de son bras.

Il considéra le siège vide un instant, puis Blaise, puis le parchemin…

« - Vous allez me redevoir ça... »

Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il courait après l’enchanteur… Le parchemin dans une main, son médaillon de pierre dans l’autre, essayant de rattraper une ombre avant qu’elle ne s’échappe. Manœuvrant les couloirs distordus avec la conviction que s’il restait concentrer sur son image, il trouverait son chemin.

Il avait eu raison…

Élias s’était interrompu au milieu des escaliers, et en voyant Merlin apparaître il roula des yeux, sans donner à son geste plus de conviction. Le druide n’eut qu’à faire un geste, surpris de voir ses robes sombres hésiter sur les marches supérieures, et l’autre s’interrompit.

« - Tiens donc… Je savais que vous alliez rabouler pour mon aide mais je pensais pas que ça prendrait si peu de temps…» Il attaqua, lançant ses yeux sur ce qui restait du druide, pantelant en contrebas. « Vous avez couru en plus ? Vous êtes désespéré à ce point ?

\- Vous permettez, juste, deux secondes ? » Merlin répliqua, avec le même mordant, mais un peu moins de souffle.

Élias permit, mais c’était moins par politesse que par curiosité.

« - Vous êtes là pour me bouffer ? » Il finit par hésiter. « Parce que c’est pas gagné, là. »

Merlin ne put s’empêcher de rire, amusé par la pointe d’incrédulité discrète.

« - Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

\- Mais vous le faites pas. » Élias renchaina, d’abord presque fier. « C’est con de votre part. Ce serait sacrément débile de me faire confiance deux fois. »

Un silence. Comme celui qui venait avec les premières neiges… Des bribes de souvenirs entendus mais trop flous pour être visibles. Seulement la sensation glaciale de la température qui avait chuté en une fois…

« - Je peux être sacrément con… » Lui assura Merlin, et Élias eut un mouvement de tête approbatif. « Pis vous j’en parle pas ! Si vous perdez vous allez faire exprès de mettre tout le monde dans la merde…

\- J’vous l’accorde… » L’enchanteur commenta, déposant ses livres sur une marche et s’adossant contre le mur froid du corridor. « Alors ? Comment on fait ? Comment vous vous assurez que je reste bien tranquille ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez à m’offrir ? »

Une bonne tarte ça lui aurait pas fait de mal, Merlin imagina… Et sans avoir totalement tort, il opta pour une autre solution…

Il fit un geste de la main invitant Élias à tendre sa paume, et l’enchanteur n’hésita pas un seul instant, satisfait par la tournure des évènements. Il n’avait pas grand-chose d’autre à lui offrir que ça, se dit-il, en glissant le médaillon dans sa main. Une double entente, en sorte. J’assure tes arrières, si tu assures les miennes, il sourit. Mais la mâchoire d’Élias tomba, le sourire de vainqueur terrassé avec la simple pression d’une pierre sur sa paume.

« - Non ! » Il réagit soudainement, repoussant le médaillon, et Merlin, et toutes les idées paradoxales qui s’empilaient sous la glace de ses yeux.

Merlin s’agaça en une demie seconde.

« - Sérieusement vous êtes l’homme le plus cupide- Je peux rien vous offrir de plus.

\- Non mais c’est bon, vous m’avez convaincu, j’vais le lire votre truc à la con ! » L’autre se défendit, la surprise ayant viré aussi. « Mais vous rangez ça. Filez-le à qui ça vous chante, moi j’en veux pas. »

Plus il parlait, plus les mots qu’il comprenait soupesaient autre chose.

« - Je vous laisse pas le choix. » Il se surprit.

Un silence.

Des doigts froids qui roulaient contre les siens, refermant fermement la pierre dans ses mains. Les fils de cuir qui le retenait enroulé autour de leurs mains liées.

« - Moi non plus. »

Ses mots se perdirent un peu dans sa gorge, et Merlin lâcha l’affaire. Il ferma les yeux, et sa tête dodelina un peu vers l’avant. Alors il n’y eut qu’un bruit métallique quand les deux circlets s’entrechoquèrent.

« - Pour une fois Merlin, réfléchissez avec votre tête. »

Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire en faites, juste à accepter la défaite. À lui laisser l’espace dont il avait besoin pour se dégager, et récupérer les livres, arranger le parchemin sous son bras et faire demi-tour.

« - Vous savez quand même que vous pouvez pas contrôler ça ? » Merlin s’attrapa, piquant de nouveau l’intérêt de son ami. « Un jour va falloir mettre votre fierté de côté et acceptez qu’on puisse être assez débile pour s’attacher à vous.

\- Qui sait ? » Élias sourit. « On en reparlera quand je nous aurais sortis de là... »

* * *

« - Pour toi, j’ai choisi la carte du Corbeau. »

C’est comme ça que L’Émissaire lui avait présenté son rôle. La Créature ne s’était pas étalée en fioritures et en détours, elle avait déjà cerné la façon dont elle fonctionnait, elle savait que tourner autour du pot n’était pas la façon de s’attaquer à elle. Il avait tendu la coiffe bordée de plumes noirâtres aux reflets bleus, et, dans une belle cassette de bois vernis qu’elle avait ouverte pour elle, des petites effigies peintes.

Le Corbeau c’était le rôle de l’ombre. Celui du vengeur, par-dessus tous les autres. Ce rôle c’était celui du contrôle, celui qui permettait de retourner un vote à son avantage, c’était le rôle de l’impertinence. L’élément de surprise par excellence.

Les pièces étaient d’une délicatesse rare, rondes comme les œufs peints des chrétiens. Il fallait les observer de près, les détails étaient intriqués et d’une minutie et d’une perfection qui ne pouvait pas être de mains humaines. Il y en avait une pour chaque tête qui participait à la mascarade. Pour le garde du corps, pour le roi de Calédonie, pour Lancelot du Lac…

En les observant il lui était venu une question.

« - Y en a pas un pour vous ? » Dame Séli l’avait interrogé.

La Créature avait dévoilé une rangée de dents effilées comme des lames de rasoir, et elle avait gloussé comme un enfant l’aurait fait. Si Séli n’avait jamais eu grand-chose à faire du petit peuple, des dieux et de leurs interdits, elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de flancher quand la chose avait commencé à rire.

Elle ne flanchait devant rien, elle avait tenu la tête à des empereurs romains, à des rois de tous les horizons, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait préféré se taire.

Sa première cible, elle l’avait plantée sur Lancelot, parce que s’il fallait en soupçonner un avant tous les autres, elle n’avait pas vraiment à se gratter la tête. Une des plumes qu’elle avait attachées à son couvre-chef s’était illuminée, et des lettres s’étaient inscrites sur la tige dans une langue qu’elle n’arrivait pas à percer.

Elle l’avait fait pour tester, pour voir si ça marchait vraiment, si on ne la prenait pas pour une conne, et en voyant la plume s’illuminer, elle n’avait plus eu de doute… Et il n’avait pas eu de conséquences non plus, puisque Lancelot n’avait pas été celui qui avait été éliminé…

Le deuxième choix avait été plus difficile à faire…

Elle observait la petite effigie qui avait été peinte aux traits de Calogrenant, maintenant noire et craquelée, et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine dose de regret quant à sa décision.

Elle avait un peu espéré que son rôle serait aussi inconséquent ce jour-là aussi… Qu’on avait bonimenté son rôle et qu’on ne lui avait pas donné une once du contrôle qu’elle avait eu. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit vrai…

Mais le Corbeau était un rôle de vengeur… Et aussi fort qu’il croasse, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière sur ses décisions, une fois qu’elles étaient prises. C’était un rôle où il fallait prendre des risques, et comme très peu avaient décidé de voter, les risques étaient constants.

Devant la glace de sa console, alors qu’elle enlevait les plumes et les perles et les ficelles de ses cheveux, elle observait encore la cassette ouverte où avaient été disposés les petits œufs, observant les places qui manquaient.

Elle plongea son regard dans la boîte, espérant qu’elle trouverait un loup… Elle pouvait encore relancer un vote contre Lancelot, voire même Galessin. Mais les seuls doutes qu’elle avait se dirigeaient inexorablement vers la même figurine.

Il y avait trois couleurs sur celle-ci. Un lilas, doux et poudré, presque imperceptible, un blanc d’une pureté qu’elle avait rarement vu, et pour venir soulever les couleurs, un rouge carmin, léger, qui s’entremêlait de dorures. L’œuf avait une petite couronne enroulée autour du crâne, comme les couronnes de fleurs qu’elle avait portées à son mariage.

Elle observait la petite pièce, ce bijou qui aurait pu être un pendentif, et elle se disait qu’il était absolument hors de question qu’elle renonce maintenant.

« - Tu as choisi une cible, Séli de Pictavie ? »

Elle avait pris énormément de temps à répondre, calant le petit œuf contre sa poitrine, et prenant son inspiration.

Le rôle du Corbeau c’était un rôle d’ombre. Alors en disposant le deuxième œuf à côté du premier sur l’oreiller qu’elle n’utilisait pas, elle se disait que personne ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir, si un jour elle prenait le risque de ne pas suivre son instinct.

* * *

Les sentiments c’était pas son truc…

Il était indélicat, on lui répétait en boucle. Une brute. Un peu bourru sur les bords. Taillé dans une pierre froide qu’on essayait d’appeler homme. À l’image d’un père statuaire, qui prenait toute la place pour combler ce que sa mère avait essayé d’instaurer. Trop simple pour savoir que les fondations faisaient l’édifice. Que sous les armures la chaire était tendre.

Avec Calogrenant, il avait fondé des alliances. Il avait rassemblé les deux pays. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble en étant gamin, cul et chemise. Calogrenant, toujours exactement là où il l’attendait. Son meilleur support lors des mêlées, son appui lors des combats…

Il était mort comme il avait vécu, et avec lui, c’était les derniers bons moments de son enfance qui s’était effondrés. Sur une stèle en bois, un banc de prière reconverti, au fond d’une chapelle, assemblé avec tant d’autres dans un cimetière à ciel ouvert.

Il savait pas vraiment s’il y avait un dieu… ‘Fin, il savait qu’il y en avait plusieurs. Mais il savait pas lequel des deux le regardait. Pour lui, là, Calogrenant il était juste mort. Parti sans explications… Comme son père. Comme sa mère. Comme beaucoup de monde en faites, mais ça avait un goût de fer dans sa bouche.

C’était qu’il lui manquait la subtilité des mots pour parler de ça… Il était lettré, hein, c’était pas le problème, mais il était pas fan des paragraphes de vingt lignes et des métaphores. Alors les mots… Il les pratiquait pas. Les sensations, par contre, il savait les reconnaître. Là de voir Calogrenant mort, il avait l’impression d’avoir avalé une demie-bassine de flotte gelée. De savoir que c’était sa fille qui avait donné l’ordre c’était comme se prendre une garde d’épée dans la gueule… Et s’il fallait qu’il parle il aurait pas pu, parce que là sa gorge c’était le désert.

Y avait moins de discussions aujourd’hui… Les chevaliers s’étaient vite séparés après avoir acheminé le corps jusqu’aux murs. L’alliance éclatée avec les certitudes un peu héroïque qu’ils « s’en sortiraient toujours ». Ils l’avaient déjà un peu enterrées avec Vénec, celle-là, mais tant que c’était pas des gens à qui on tenait, ça…

Une paume chaude glissa le long de son dos.

« - Je suis désolé… » Bohort soupira, en se glissant à côté de lui.

Il était arrivé à pas de chat, comme un ruban de soie. Ses yeux, deux obsidiennes dorées qui brillaient de compassion à la lumière surnaturelle des cierges. Dans ses yeux, il avait déjà vu que rien de ce qu’il pourrait dire ne noierait la dissonance de l’apathie. Mais il espérait quand même, que quelques-unes de ses flèches ne viennent percer son armure, triturer la chaire et le débarrasser de ce cœur qui l’encombrait.

Il lui donnait volontiers le sien, battant et sanguinolent. Qu’il le traite avec douceur ou qu’il l’écrase, pourvu qu’il soit enfin débarrassé du poids qui l’engourdissait.

« - Le soyez pas. » Il grommela. « C’est pas vous qu’avez prononcé la sentence… »

Le silence de Bohort était effroyable.

« - Le choix était impossible… » Il finit par soupirer, manquant visiblement d’air.

« - Vous trouvez vous ? » Léodagan répliqua, amèrement. « Entre son oncle- Le type qui la connaît depuis qu’elle sait marcher et l’autre fumier… Y avait qu’une solution, mais non. Putain va falloir m’expliquer comment ça a pu lui passer par la tête.

\- … Elle a réfléchi en souveraine. Pas en enfant…

\- Ouais… » Léodagan mâchait les mots difficilement, mais ils avaient du mal à passer dans sa gorge. « Si vous le dites… Quand bien même l’autre est aussi innocent, qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait juste de ne pas voter ? C’est une manière de trancher.

\- Léodagan… » Il insista, essayant d’attirer son regard vers lui avec la paume de la main sur sa joue. « Les pertes que nous subissons sont déchirantes, mais si votre fille n’avait pas assis son autorité de la sorte nous étions en voie d’oublier toute humanité, et de se sauter à la gorge comme des animaux. »

Il avait raison, mais il détestait l’admettre. Les mots étaient beaucoup trop durs dans sa bouche, beaucoup trop acérés. Il ressemblait presque à quelqu’un d’autre avec cette voix solennelle, ses yeux sombres, et ces mots qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Les fourreaux de cuir étaient toujours plus doux que les lames qu’ils renfermaient, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’y avait pas de l’acier dessous.

Voilà presque dix-sept ans qu’il connaissait Bohort, et il avait vu des choses qu’il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer provenant de lui. Il l’avait vu donner des coups qui étaient plus solides que ceux de la moitié des gardes armés. Il l’avait vu trembler dans ses bottes et tenir tête fermement à des hommes qui n’auraient pas hésité à lui enfoncer une lame dans les viscères. La preuve vivante que son père avait tort.

Quel rôle les esprits avaient pu choisir pour lui par contre, ça… Bien sûr il aimait l’imaginer avec un rôle bénévole, pour sûr. Peut-être celui d’un diplomate… Peut-être celui d’un protecteur ? Il était intelligent, et subtile, et un excellent médiateur. Malgré la fascination qui retournait son ventre en l’imaginant, le sang séché à la commissure des lèvres, ou des dents aiguisées brillant à peine derrière un sourire faux.

Alors il doutait…

Quoi de plus terrible que de regarder l’homme avec lequel on partageait les nuits les plus sombres, et de douter de son humanité.

Quoi de plus terrible en le voyant, de se rendre compte qu’on le suivrait quand même.

« - Quoi qu’il arrive, » le prince de Gaunes continua, « nous _devons_ survivre… Si ce n’est pour nous, au moins pour ceux qui n’ont pas eu ce choix.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me le permettre… » Il soupira. « Pas après vous… »

Bohort ne répondit pas, se contentant d’hocher la tête, mais se mordant visiblement la langue derrière ses traits lisses et parfaits.

« - Bien sûr. » Le chevalier en vert sourit. Pressant ses mains dans les siennes, sans y enfoncer les ongles, juste suffisamment pour être rassurant. « Prions pour que l’aube se lève de nouveau sur nous… »

Il enfonça ses lèvres contre les siennes, presque timidement au début, comme pour éviter de le casser. Bohort n’était pas si délicat, il attrapa sa bouche, comme s’il n’y avait rien eu d’autre qui pouvait le rassasier. Les mains dans les boucles noires et épaisses de ses cheveux, essayant de le tenir.

Il était épuisé, mais il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le repoussant contre les murs aveugles de la chapelle. Que les dieux voient, ceux de l’amour et de la guerre, et leurs armées de métal qui ne connaissaient aucune pitié, pour leur permettre un mets si doux au milieu d’un festin si outrancier.

Ils avaient dû le vouloir. Sinon ils n’auraient pas permis que ce soit aussi précieux.

* * *

Elle n’entendait rien à part les tambours qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine.

Le rythme morbide et effréné qui l’empêchait de respirer. Le défilé des démons qui venait s’accrocher à elle comme des mouches sur un cadavre. Rire à son nez, en l’emmenant dans leurs tarentelles macabres. Tourbillonnant à en perdre la tête, passée de monstruosités en monstruosités dans une cour de fau semblant, et en même temps, si péniblement statique.

Ses jambes tremblaient sous elle, et c’était encore pire de les sentir pour les porter. Essayant d’échapper à la farandole funeste avant que les cloches ne viennent la chercher. Beaucoup trop consciente qu’aucun de ces diables n’était plus rouge que le sang qu’elle portait sur ses mains.

Même à l’intérieur de sa chambre, la porte claquée elle pouvait entendre leurs rires moqueurs, eux et leurs percussions qui l’empêchaient de réfléchir. A genoux sur le sol elle cherchait à arracher les cornes qui lui avaient poussé. L’espèce de coiffe maudite avec laquelle on l’avait couronnée. A coup de griffes. Tirant, poussant sur les chaines de bois. Griffant à s’en arracher les ongles. Hurlant son désespoir, à s’en déchirer la gorge.

La couronne, aussi fort qu’elle tirait, refusait de bouger. Enracinée dans ses cheveux, elle s’accrochait dans chaque nœud, sans sembler subir les tentatives qu’elle y mettait. Ses larmes ne mèneraient nulle part, ni sa peine, ni son acharnement. Enchainée à son trône comme elle l’était à son erreur.

Aussi pieuse qu’elle avait été, elle serait punie pour avoir choisi la vie d’un innocent plutôt que la sienne. Pour ça, elle devrait payer.

Elle devrait sentir à chaque pas mille aiguilles s’enfoncer dans ses pieds nus. Chaque fois qu’elle mangerait, elle devrait sentir les aliments se transformer en cendres sur sa langue. Chaque fois qu’elle se laverait, elle ne pourrait pas enlever les traces de sang sur ses mains. C’était la punition qu’elle méritait pour condamner un innocent à mort.

Pourtant ce n’était pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand elle marchait, ses pieds ne ressentaient rien d’autre que le plat régulier des carrelages. Quand elle mangeait, la nourriture avait du goût. Quand elle se lavait il n’y avait aucune trace du sang sur ses mains. Tout était affreusement normal. Rien ne s’était ouvert sous ses pieds, aucune gargouille aux mains griffues pour la traîner sur un sol de souffre, et le seul châtiment qui lui était infligé, était le sien.

Et c’était le pire.

De savoir qu’elle pouvait tuer un homme en pointant un doigt, et ne souffrir que ce que son esprit lui laisserait souffrir.

Pas étonnant que certains deviennent fous de ce pouvoir.

Il y avait quelque chose de déformé dans les reflets de son miroir. Les cheveux pendant autour des branches de sa couronne, comme mille lambeaux, pendant indépendamment d’elle autour de son visage. Les piques noueux et tortueux de la couronne roulant comme des cornes, lançant des ombres étranges sur son visage. Ses yeux bouffis et rouges, ses larmes ayant tracé des sillons sur la peau de ses joues. Les lèvres gercées là où les pointes de ses dents avaient arraché la chaire, les ongles cassés et ras, comme des parures de bijoux.

En Enfer.

Elle était en enfer, et les démons l’avaient désigné comme leur reine.

Mais elle ne se permettrait pas de danser avec eux.

* * *

Quand il s’était réveillé, il était seul, et la sensation lui avait laissé un frisson désagréable dans le dos. Avec l’incident de la nuit dernière, savoir qu’on l’avait abandonné à ses propres moyens c’était le meilleur moyen de le mettre dans une humeur désastreuse.

Pour la deuxième nuit d’affilée, il passa sa tête dans les couloirs, regardant des deux côtés pour s’assurer que personne n’y trainait. Quand il était sûr que rien n’était caché dans les couloirs, il s’y aventura avec méfiance.

Il atteint le hall d’entrée du château, poussa les portes de service, et s’aventura dans la nuit jusqu’à la chapelle à la lumière d’une bougie.

Il n’avait pas entendu les cloches sonner cette fois, et il s’en remerciait presque en dépassant les arches de pierres et les lourdes portes de bois sculptées. S’enfonçant dans la solitude familière de la Maison de Dieu.

Deux corps de plus avaient été allongés sur les bancs de prières. Leurs dos contre le bois, leurs yeux fixés sur les voutes au-dessus d’eux. Les linges blancs, arrangés comme des linceuls essayant de dissimuler les conditions de leur décès. L’odeur de la décomposition n’était pas installée pour l’instant, et il en était reconnaissant.

Six cadavres, en trois jours… Il y en aurait eu un septième, mais le corps du roi n’était pas parmi les défunts… Ils avaient libéré l’autel pour lui, mais ils n’avaient jamais réussi à mettre la main sur lui. La possibilité qu’il ait été laissé à l’abandon, quelque part dans les couloirs du château, n’était pas une idée confortable, mais il était sûr que les chevaliers l’auraient retrouvé si ça avait été le cas.

Il avança jusqu’à la nef, croisant les doigts, le temps de réciter une prière pour les deux qui étaient nouvelles âmes tombées. Consacrées ou non, elles méritaient au moins d’être célébrées comme elle se devait.

« - Mon Père… » Une voix appela, discrètement derrière lui.

Il faillit japper de peur en l’entendant et Guenièvre recula, aussi à fleur de peau que lui, visiblement. Il l’avait à peine entendu, mais elle était là, derrière l’autel, au milieu de sa chapelle, à deux doigts de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

« - Oh… Votre Majesté… » Il soupira. « C’est vous… Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre chambre ? »

La figure de la Reine était presque fantomatique entre les cadavres recouverts de linceuls blancs, sa robe de la même couleur flottant jusqu’au sol, les ombres de son visage dissimulé par ses cheveux. S’il avait fallu parier, sa voix basse et cassée lui aurait indiqué qu’elle avait pleuré, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr sans rapprocher les flammes plus près de son visage.

La souveraine baissa un peu plus le menton, un peu de détresse derrière ses traits.

« - Je… Je sais qu’il est un peu tard, mais… Mais j’ai besoin de me confesser ? »

Il prit une inspiration profonde, et essaya d’afficher un sourire sur son visage qui n’était pas forcé.

« - Oui, je peux faire ça, sans problème. » Il mentit, indiquant les alcôves qui menaient au confessionnal. « Vous me suivez ? »


End file.
